A Pact With Death
by jayma
Summary: /BriseisAchilles/ Briseis decides to make a pact with Hades, god of the Underworld, in order to be with the man that she loves once again.
1. Chapter One: Departing Love

Title: A Pact with Death  
  
Author: Jayma  
  
Summary: Briseis decides to make a pact with Hades, god of the Underworld, in order to get the man she loves back.  
  
Disclaimer: The movie, Troy, does not belong to me, but let me tell you it is one of the absolute best movies!!  
  
Author's Note: I hope you all enjoy my first Troy fanfic and might I add, wasn't the movie great! Especially Brad Pitt as Achilles! Oh man..... Oh and just to let you know that I will alter the ending to the movie; don't worry maybe it will be better than the movie version.....  
  
∞...:::...λοβε...:::...∞  
  
"Go, Troy is burning," he managed to say while he was holding her face close to his.  
  
"I can not leave you," Briseis replied resting her forehead against his, dampening her face with his sweat, "You came for me and I do not want to leave you," she continued as tears came rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"I do not want you to get hurt, Briseis, just go," he said wiping the tears away with his thumbs.  
  
"Achilles please......" she whispered as she brushed her lips against his, "I love you. My Trojan heart has fallen for your Greek one; I can not live without you," she finished and kissed the palm of his hands.  
  
"Briseis we must go," called out Paris from behind the two lovers. While keeping watch, Paris realized his mistake in killing his cousin's love.  
  
Briseis, who was on her knees with Achilles, instead of backing away, came closer to him. The night air was full of flying ash and the smell of burning wood was immense.  
  
"My Greek heart would have been nothing without you. You have shown me the true light of love and life and I love you for that......." he began to choke blood from his mouth, a sign that the arrow through his heel will take his life sooner than expected. He spit the blood out and with the back of his hand wiped away the trace of blood.  
  
"I will see you again," she said placing her hands on his chest. She felt his heart beat in the same rhythm as hers and felt comforted.  
  
"And I will await the day of our reunion, my love," he said and with that hope he sealed with a kiss.  
  
"Briseis please," called out Paris once again, "We must go," he finished saying as they finally broke the kiss.  
  
Briseis brushed her hand through his hair one last time and then kissed the hands of the man that showed her to love. She released his grasp, reluctantly stood up from the grass floor, and left with Paris up the stone stairs.  
  
Achilles saw her fled unwillingly and closed his eyes knowing that although this war brought about his death, it also found a way to open his heart.  
  
∞...:::...λοβε...:::...∞  
  
A/N: I hope you guys like my story so far. I just wanted to alter the ending there because I wanted more fluff. Please review, and I hope to update soon (don't worry I will). The more juicy chapter come later on....... 


	2. Chapter Two: Somewhere Safe

Title: A Pact with Death  
  
Author's Note: Here goes Chapter two; I hope you will like it! Oooh, and please leave a review....  
  
∞...:::...λοβε...:::...∞  
  
The fire was everywhere..... homes were burned to the ground..... trees were lit under the dark blue sky...... children were crying, weeping for their mothers and fathers...... everything was in disarray.  
  
Briseis was in disarray; her one true love, a Greek demi-god, killed by her beloved cousin, Paris. After leaving Achilles behind, Paris and Briseis were able to dodge the Greek soldiers plundering the halls of the palace. Most were too busy enjoying the sight of Troy falling at their feet as they treaded down the stairs to reach the secret passage way.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Briseis with sobs, for she still felt torn apart. Paris hesitated to talk as a soldier passed by and he shot him with his arrow. Briseis flinched as Paris shot the arrow, her mind taking her back to when Paris shot Achilles. She came back to reality as Paris grabbed her wrist and pulled her down the hall. Everything was broken: paintings from overseas empires, sculptures by renowned artists, and rugs from the wealthiest of beings across the Aegean Sea.  
  
"We are going somewhere safe," he replied finally as they made a turn in the hallway. After what seemed like eternity in an abyss of silence, Paris and Briseis reached the lower level with the door that will lead to shelter.  
  
Paris opened the secret door and Briseis looked down the dark hall. "Go," whispered Paris as he looked behind him to check if anyone was following them. Briseis hesitated knowing that if she leaves, it will be ages before she can come back again. Suddenly, she felt a rush of wind come from behind her; she looked back but only saw barrels of grain and loaves of bread. Where did the breeze come from? she thought to herself. She looked to Paris and saw the haste he was in leaving. She took a deep breath and placed one foot after the other into the dark hall, Paris following behind.  
  
∞...:::...λοβε...:::...∞  
  
Thank you to: Candice, Cayenne Pepper Powder, and Blood Devil, and to Alyx Bradford for showing me that criticism can be tough and handling it can be tougher. Thank you! 


	3. Chapter Three: Confrontation

Title: A Pact with Death  
  
Author's Note: Here goes chapter three of my story. I hope it's much better than the last chapter. Enjoy!  
  
∞...:::...λοβε...:::...∞  
  
As Briseis walked into the dark hall, the humid air hit her as if entering a different dimension. Droplets of water were constantly falling from the fractures on the ceilings, revealing its instability. Behind her, Paris took one last look and then grabbed a torch hanging on the wall nearby to light the way.  
  
"Briseis hold this," he said as he stepped into the hall and gave Briseis the torch. With a brush of their hands, Paris felt how cold Briseis was and knew that it was not of cool night air, but of anxiety. With his free hands, Paris turned around and closed the door behind him. The light from the outside room was beginning to fade from view, leaving the lone torch that was held by Briseis the only source for warmth and sight. He turned back and slowly let out a sigh of relief. After a couple of seconds passed, Paris lifted his hand to retrieve the torch from Briseis. She, however, took a couple of steps back to evade his hand in the air. He saw the anger in her eyes and soon caught sight of the fury escaping in the form of tears.  
  
With a look of confusion he stated, "Let me have the torch to lead the way, Briseis." He came closer towards her but she insisted in keeping some distance between them. Paris knew immediately that the source of her rage came from his act of killing Achilles. Nevertheless, they still had to leave the tunnel and join the rest of the Trojan survivors.  
  
"Please let me have the torch," he persisted as he once again lifted his hand towards her. Moments passed and his arm began to tire from hanging in the humid air. He dropped his arm to his side and began to walk away deeper down the dark tunnel. Briseis saw what he was doing and decided to speak up, "I told you to stop."  
  
Paris turned to look at her and saw how heart broken she was; he knew what she was talking about. The water droplets continued to fall down, its sound reverberating up and down the hall.  
  
Paris hesitated to speak, not knowing what to say. Finally, he thought it best to tell her the truth by replying, "He was a Greek, Briseis. He killed my brother and your cousin. He, along with all of the others, destroyed our city and home." While he was talking he used his hands to emphasize what he was saying verbally. Once he finished, he realized that what he said made the situation worse.  
  
"I love him, Paris. It is because of your love that Troy is burning; it is because of your beautiful Helen that the Greek soldiers came to feast upon our deaths. Do not put the blame on the man that you killed, for you are to blame for all of this chaos. You sold Troy to Tarturus when you brought that wench from Sparta." At the end of her confession, Paris did not hesitate to strike her across her pale, tear streamed face. Briseis cried out as she dropped the torch onto the floor and touched her red cheek, which was throbbing with a stinging pain.  
  
"How dare you speak about Helen that way!" he raged, "I have the right to love as much as you do. The one that you claim to love was a cold hearted murderer; I merely loved a woman who needed me as much as I needed her." Paris was breathing loudly, his chest moving in and out in a rapid motion.  
  
Briseis held on to her cheek as she spoke, "You heard me when I told you to cease. You were acting upon your hatred for what he did to Hector. I changed him for the better. Did you know that he ran all the way through the palace and called out my name to save me? Did you know that he made love to me and told me that I was his first true love? Did you know that I was willing to give up my life as a Trojan priestess to live with him back in Greece?" Paris looked at her with a dumbfounded expression across his face as she continued to speak, "No, I suppose not. You were too involved in your relationship with the woman who launched a thousand ships to notice that Troy's fate rested in your hands."  
  
Briseis had finished her part of the story and was in complete tears when she no longer wished to speak. She bent down to the floor and with her weak hands picked up the torch. When she stood back up, she walked by Paris and with her swollen cheek managed to say, "With your hands and your supposed love of your life, Troy is now in ruins." Now it was her turn to leave Paris as she walked down the dark and humid tunnel.  
  
∞...:::...λοβε...:::...∞  
  
A/N: How was that you guys? I took Alyx's advice about going into a bit more of detail, so I hope it sounds better. Please leave a review...  
  
To Alyx:  
  
I have three things to say: (1) "To err is human..." I apologize for misspelling your name; I took one look at it and thought I got it right. I didn't do it purposely because I'm fixing it right now to replace my old chapter, (2) Criticize away because you are the first since I have started writing to give me a 'flame' review, (3) I know I'm not perfect and I accept it, therefore I accept your criticism. The thing is I was never really good in English class for the simple fact that my 'education' was literally the worst you can get as a child. I write because I find it fun after an influential teacher in high school showed me that. I know that the story of Troy is not that of Homer's The Iliad, but its fun to have seen a different version of it. Please accept my apologies and I do accept the fact that I am a horrible writer who needs improvement (believe me, I was reading some of my fics from a couple of years back.....what was I thinking! LoL!). Next time if you want to leave a review, just be kind about it and explain where I went wrong. I will try to improve my writing, it's just I don't have a knack for it like others do. Oh and sorry for acting childish....it was late and getting a flame review was the last thing I needed. Hope I made up for what I said....Jayma.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Mrs.M!, Blood Devil, Anna Maxwell, Alyx Bradford, Moonflower, .., astro- punk, Mustang Gal, elvenprincess17-imladris, Fedilia, Kaydee, Cap'n Keira Sparrow, Lisa Midnight Oceans, and last but certainly not least Penny Lane 1776. 


	4. Chapter Four: The End of the Tunnel

Title: A Pact with Death  
  
Author's Note: I'm glad so many of you have reviewed. I hope you continue to and I'm sorry that my chapters aren't as long, but I'll try.  
  
∞...:::...λοβε...:::...∞  
  
The sound of their footsteps combined with the dripping of water resonated down the dark path. Briseis was still in the lead holding the torch out in front of her and Paris trailed behind, careful not to upset her once more.  
  
'With your hands and your supposed love of your life, Troy is now in ruins,' he recited Briseis' words within his head over and over; her voice haunting and stabbing his very thoughts and soul.  
  
'I did not mean to bring Troy war,' he thought to himself watching carefully where he placed his feet in front of him.  
  
'Father did say that fighting for love did make more sense than fighting for power, territory, or glory. No. Father believed that no army could breach the walls of Troy. My dear cousin Briseis is right. I crushed Troy with my inexperienced hands and caused the deaths of my brother, thousands of Trojan citizens, and the love of my cousin, the brave soldier Achilles.'  
  
While talking to himself, Paris was too busy to notice the sharp rock protruding from the ceiling. In addition to the sounds of their feet and water droplets, Paris cried aloud cursing the protrusion that he hit himself with.  
  
Briseis turned around suddenly and saw the pain that Paris was experiencing. He was touching his forehead constantly to see if he was bleeding. The sight brought a grin to her lips and came closer to aid him.  
  
"I told you to be cautious when we approached the stalagmite. Apparently you did not wish to heed my words," she said coldly, not wanting to show any sympathy although she had possessed a small amount within her.  
  
"I apologize. I was merely distracted with the conversation we had earlier," he confessed firmly.  
  
"It is in good hope that I pray the rock smacked some sense in to you," she replied placing the torch near his face to see if he had scraped himself. She saw a trickle of blood escape from a cut, but nothing else.  
  
"It is only a small cut; it will heal with time," and with that she began to move down the hallway. Paris took her word for it and continued to follow her into the darkness.  
  
Silence befell them once more and soon they stumbled upon the end of their path. Paris moved to the front and carefully examined the wall for an opening.  
  
"May I please have the light," he requested and without argument she passed on the torch to him.  
  
Again, with some light, he began to search for an opening or a handle of some sort. At last, to the side of the door was a small opening, big enough to fit a hand. He placed his right hand into the slot and gradually opened the door.  
  
A ray of dawning light shot through the dark and Briseis was happy to see the outside once more. Paris achieved in opening the door completely and a fresh breeze entered the threshold.  
  
They stepped through and their eyes beheld that of the Simois River and the people who bathed in it. There were about two dozen citizens; most of whom were unharmed physically, but emotionally distraught.  
  
The surviving Trojans gazed at who approached from the dark cavern and happiness befell all of them to see the alive Prince and Princess.  
  
"My Prince," an elderly woman called out as she held onto her grandchildren.  
  
"Look it is the Priestess; she has come to give us hope from the gods," another woman called out who was sitting by the bank.  
  
Although Paris was happy to see the survivors, he became more elated as his eyes absorbed the image of his love coming towards him. Helen was unscathed from the damages of the war and her skin glowed brighter as she saw Paris emerge from the passageway.  
  
Briseis was embraced by a small child that ran up from the river bank. She looked down and admired the little boy's crystal blue eyes and golden blond hair. She bent down and asked, "Where is you mother?"  
  
The little boy raised his hand and touched her shoulder, "You will be safe Briseis. The truth will be revealed to you soon."  
  
At this she looked deeper into the child's eyes, but was torn away when Paris called to her. She turned her head and told him that she will not be long and when she gazed back the child was no longer in front of her.  
  
"Cousin is something troubling you?" asked Paris as he came to her, his arm around Helen's waist.  
  
"A boy.....There was a boy here, did you not see him?" she asked him, wondering if she needed some rest to calm her mind. She turned her head in every direction, but was unable to recapture the sight of the child.  
  
"We all need rest Briseis. Come and help me gather the citizens. We must advance further northward to evade the Greeks, if they have managed to figure out that some Trojans have escaped," he concluded and quickly left, leaving Helen behind.  
  
"Is something still troubling you cousin?" asked Helen. At this inquiry, Briseis looked straight at Helen and replied, "Helen, you might be Paris' love interest, but to me you are the cause for all of this. Do not dare to call me 'cousin' or any other name that will label me as a relative to you."  
  
Briseis no longer wanted to stand in Helen's presence; she moved down to a nearby tree and helped a woman carrying a baby. Helen was left with a flabbergasted expression on her face and stayed rooted to the floor until everyone was ready to leave the premises.  
  
∞...:::...λοβε...:::...∞  
  
A/N: I hope this chapter was much better in length. I promise they will be longer for the next chapters. Don't forget to leave a review 


	5. Chapter Five: Lord Apollo

Title: A Pact with Death  
  
Author's Note: Sorry about not reviewing yesterday. I was at my Senior Prom and let me tell you I had the time of my life. Well anyway, I give you chapter five! Hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave a review...  
  
∞...:::...λοβε...:::...∞  
  
Paris, accepting his role as leader, gathered the young, strong men and gave them regulations regarding any surprise attacks and to protect the women and children.  
  
"My prince," called out a young man from behind. He came forth and bowed in front of Paris, "I have in my possession the sword of Troy," he continued and from under his robes he disclosed the powerful sword that has lasted through generations.  
  
Paris gazed at the sword and remembered his dear father. From the moment he arose from the cavern, he realized that his father was not among the people.  
  
"Thank you fellow Trojan; you have guarded the sacred heirloom that has stayed with us throughout the ages," he took the sword from his hands and pushed it into the air for everyone to admire as the rays of the sun reflected off of it.  
  
"For Troy!" he yelled and the men and women repeated after his words. Paris sensed that he raised the morale of the people and gave orders to start gathering for their journey northward.  
  
As Paris was talking to the men, Briseis went from one Trojan to another aiding those who had minor cuts and wounds and bringing those who were melancholy a smile to their faces. Suddenly, she felt of rush of dizziness and moved toward the bank to refresh herself.  
  
She bent down and kneeled on the wet soil. She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes and mentally said a prayer to her god, 'Apollo, please watch over our people as we travel away from the ruins of Troy. We have lost so much in the course of time; please guide us through our grief and pain.'  
  
She opened her eyes and beheld the beautiful sight of nature before her. After a few moments of absorbing its stunning qualities, Briseis held out her hands and began to wash herself with the clear water.  
  
Her dark blue clothes had the smell of burning wood and sweat from her anxiety. She looked down at her gown and discovered darker spots. She was confused as to what it could be and it dawned on her.  
  
A tear began to trickle down her face as she realized that the darker blue patches were traces of the blood of when Achilles was shot with Paris' arrows.  
  
Her mind took her back to the horrific scene: she was warm once again to feel his strong arms hold her as protected her from the two soldiers. From the corner of her eye, she a young man approach from far away. Her body did not react fast enough as the arrow was shot thorough the air. She felt his pain when the arrow hit Achilles and she cried in horror.  
  
The mind could be cruel at times, bringing back the memories that were not pleasant. Briseis would do anything to rid that memory of pain and suffering, of Achilles' death in her arms.  
  
She closed her eyes as more tears came flowing down. Her hands came up to her face and blocked the sun's warm rays from comforting her.  
  
Her mind then flashed the moment of her intimate night with Achilles and how a strong, murderous man was gentle and sincere. More tears rolled down as she knew that he wanted to be with her, the woman who challenged his heart.  
  
Suddenly a voice came from a distance, "Why do you weep Priestess?" echoed the strong voice.  
  
Briseis was startled to hear someone creep from the shadows; she rapidly wiped away her tears with her sleeves and clumsily stood up from her seat.  
  
She turned to see who the person was and saw a young man with the same blond hair and blue eyes that the child she met earlier had. He wore the brightest white garments and sandals that only a king would wear. His face revealed a relaxed expression, but also a considerate one for Briseis.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked curiously as she came closer to the young man.  
  
He merely smiled and casually replied, "I am the sun during the day and at night I rest to shine again once more the next day."  
  
She was puzzled at what he said and just simply looked at him with curiosity. As she came closer and looked deeper into his blue eyes, she realized at once who this man was. Her eyes opened in amazement; she dropped to her knees and placed her hands on his feet.  
  
"Oh great god Apollo; forgive me for not recognizing the deity I have praised my whole life," she replied and continued to stay in her position at his feet.  
  
"My dear, please stand," he said as he bent down and gave her his hand, "I do wish to look upon the Priestess that has had faith in me through her many hardships."  
  
She lifted her head from the floor and saw him reach his hand out towards her. Briseis shyly took his hand and obeyed his request to stand before him.  
  
"Lord Apollo, may I ask a question?" she proposed before he spoke another word.  
  
"You already have, but you may ask another," he replied in a relaxed manner as he grabbed her hand and guided her to a nearby tree to find shade.  
  
"The little boy that assured me that all will be well earlier, was that you?" she inquired and continued to dry her wet eyes with her sleeves.  
  
"Yes, I was he. I was not sure whether I should appear to you then, so I disguised myself and comforted you by saying that all is well and will continue to be well." His voice carried a soft tune and it mesmerized Briseis into a state of comfort and relaxation.  
  
"Lord Apollo, I thought the gods were not to reveal themselves upon us mortals. Why have you revealed yourself to me?"  
  
"Briseis, all of the answers to your questions will come to you eventually. For now, I must speak with you about your grief," he replied.  
  
"My lord, I am not the only one to grieve over loved ones or lost possessions. My grief is only fraction of what the whole of the surviving Trojans have."  
  
"Yes, you are correct. Tell me, however, how many of your fellow Trojans prayed to me when Troy was burning to the ground? How many were willing to defend me when they were held captive by the enemy? You have succeeded in showing me that you are a true believer of the Olympian gods. And for that, I am willing to grant you anything."  
  
"My lord Apollo, I am not worthy of granting anything to. I am a mere Priestess; it was my duty to give the people hope and to defend your name amongst those who opposed you."  
  
"Modesty is not one of your qualities, I can tell," he said with a chuckle, "Nevertheless, I wish to give you something in return."  
  
"I believe that you are not telling me the whole story, my lord," she replied pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"I wish to disclose all of my secrets at a later hour, for now, I want to know what your heart's desire is," he added on curiously.  
  
"There so much to choose from: the restoration of Troy, a safe journey for the surviving Trojans, or perhaps that this whole dilemma would not have happened in the first place."  
  
"Yes there are so many things to choose from; however, I do not believe that is your deepest wish."  
  
"Then, my lord Apollo, what do believe my desire is?" she said with a simple smile as she crossed her arms.  
  
"One word, my lady: Achilles."  
  
A/N: Okay, I hope everyone is noticing that the chapters are getting a little bit longer! LOL! Please don't forget to leave a review. Oh and sorry about posting up late. 


	6. Chapter Six: Uncle Hades

Title: A Pact with Death  
  
Author's Note: And now I give chapter six. I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to leave a review...Oh, sorry for not posting up earlier. Chores caught up with me.  
  
∞...:::...λοβε...:::...∞  
  
"Then, my lord Apollo, what do believe my desire is?" she said with a simple smile as she crossed her arms.  
  
"One word, my lady: Achilles."  
  
At the sound of his name from Apollo's mouth, Briseis felt a pang in her heart and gasped for air as she placed her hand over her chest.  
  
She turned around and evaded Apollo's prying eyes. Her hand landed on the tree next to her for support, for her knees felt weak and vulnerable.  
  
"Briseis," said Apollo breaking the deafening silence, "You know I speak of the truth. Nothing will bring more happiness to your heart than the return of your one true love."  
  
Briseis did not answer as she looked down to the darker blue patches on her garments. Her breathing grew rapidly as uncontrollable memories of her moments with Achilles flooded her mind all at once.  
  
"My lady," called out a woman who poked her head from behind a tree before Briseis, "All are ready to start our journey. We only await for your presence and the group shall begin to move."  
  
Briseis looked up at the woman and then turned to look to see if Apollo still stood in his place. He was not there.  
  
"I will be there shortly. Grant me another moment in silence, please," she requested as she went back to the river bank.  
  
"As you wish Priestess," and she left to join the others.  
  
Briseis looked down to the water and saw her reflection. She possessed a look of tiredness and her hair needed to be tamed from the wind. She felt a breeze soothe her and heard a whispering in the air, "All will be well."  
  
She recognized the voice as that of Apollo's. She heard a crowd of noise not far away and knew that the people were getting restless. Briseis took one last look at the clear water, ever growing flowers, and tall trees.  
  
She felt safe knowing that with just a grouping of words, Achilles could be holding her once more.  
  
"Briseis are you ready?" asked Paris as he came up from behind her.  
  
"Yes, I am," she replied and gently walked by Paris to join the rest of their people.  
  
∞...:::...λοβε...:::...∞  
  
After the young woman interrupted the conversation with Briseis, he lingered a bit longer to see if she had changed her mind. Knowing how stubborn she is and how she will take time to accept his offering, he decided to take matters into his own hands.  
  
(A/N: Excuse my lack of description is this part since I'm not knowledgeable in the area of Hades' palace)  
  
Apollo traveled not far from where he overlooked Briseis; his destination was a plain clearing in the forest where rocky hills overshadowed it. There was no noise: none from birds, grasshoppers, not even the sound of a nearby waterfall carried throughout the open space.  
  
The clearing was surrounded by thorny bushes that possessed different shades of brown. Behind these boundaries were daylilies and geraniums; flowers of a velvety deep-chocolate and mahogany-black blend with a golden throat and a maroon-black that only bloom in May and June. The trees that protected these melancholy flowers arched inward toward the empty space, their branches hanging over them.  
  
Apollo looked around and absorbed the depressing yet beautiful sight before him. The last time he was here, it was to talk to Hades about the dark lord's new found love, Persephone. He loves her dearly and Apollo even believes that with time, she has also began to return that love.  
  
The Sun god waited no longer and soon called out, "Hades, lord of the Underworld and my uncle, I call upon you." He waited for an answer, but no reply came.  
  
Suddenly the grassy floor beneath him broke in half and the earth swallowed him completely. The sun had escaped from Apollo's eyes and soon darkness overtook him. His heavenly body landed on the broken floor and he saw the river of death that lied before him.  
  
His surroundings were gloomier than that of the surface. The air he breathed had a toxic scent that when taken in by a mortal, it could be fatal. There was no hint of rays from the sun, only the torches attached to the stone walls lit up the area. The sounds of the dead echoed and brought a shivering to the spine.  
  
Apollo walked down the rickety path he landed on down to Charon, the ferryman of the dead. Charon reeked of death and his black robes covered his skeletal face from those who came to the Underworld. The only part of his body that was seen was his hands; fingers of a grayish color with long yellow nails sheltered with dirt.  
  
"The Acheron River you shall cross, once the toll is paid with one obolus," said Charon with a hoarse voice could frighten anyone.  
  
"I see you have changed your rhymes with the course of time, Charon," replied Apollo as he crossed his arms.  
  
Charon chuckled a bit and it looked as if his head were to fall to the floor, "Lord Apollo, I see your charm could cause a lot of harm," he said and chuckled once again.  
  
"Must I pay in order to see my uncle today," Apollo said aloud as he placed himself inside of Charon's boat.  
  
"No, no, I will take you to him though he might be grim," he replied as he too entered the boat and grabbed his paddle to row the boat across the river.  
  
"What could it be that brings him trouble? Is his life with Persephone no longer subtle?" Apollo added on showing a hint of consideration.  
  
"No," he said in a low whisper and turned to Apollo, "His grim comes from what to do, now that he knows that the one visiting him is you." Charon turned back as he lowered his head and ferried him to the far shore where Hades' palace rose, a great skeleton temple.  
  
Apollo did not answer, but merely laughed at what trouble he was going to bring his dear old uncle. After a few moments of dreadful silence, Apollo and Charon reached the shores of Hades' palace.  
  
The home of Hades' was made of mortal bones and the structure resembled the temples of that in the upper world. The front doors of his house opened and revealed the lord of the Underworld himself.  
  
"Nephew, what brings you here?" he said in a husky and rough voice as he approached Apollo. He wore black armor with a silver lining. His sword was at his side and his helmet under his right arm. His dark hair was disheveled and its length reached his shoulders, unlike Apollo's golden hair that was shorter.  
  
A scar came down Hades' cheek and his light beard gave him a hint of strength and power. Apollo's face was clean and revealed a sense of youth and wilderness.  
  
"Uncle, I have come to talk to you about my matters," Apollo replied and came closer. Charon decided to leaver and not linger, for the dead were coming constantly and there was no time for rest.  
  
"What is of so importance that you have to bring your matters to me?" he replied as he shook his head. He knew that Apollo was coming to ask for a favor.  
  
"Alright, I'll be honest. I have come to ask for a favor." Hades let out a small chuckle, something he hardly ever did.  
  
"I knew you were going to say that," Hades replied and began to walk the opposite way into his house.  
  
"Hear me uncle. I only ask for a small favor; nothing that will be hard to carry out," Apollo said quickly before Hades entered his house.  
  
Hades turned around and faced his nephew, "Enlighten me then; tell me of your favor and let us see if I will grant it."  
  
Apollo took a deep breath and slowly replied, "I only ask that you bring back to life a great man that fought in the Trojan War."  
  
"You must elaborate on that nephew, since thousands of great men died during the course of those ten years."  
  
"Will you promise not to get upset when I tell you who it is?" added Apollo as he shuffled from one leg to another where he was standing.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Hades, his temper about to explode if Apollo continues his silly games.  
  
"The great Achilles, uncle. Bring back Achilles."  
  
∞...:::...λοβε...:::...∞  
  
A/ N: How about that? Was that okay? Please leave a review and I'll promise to update soon...s 


	7. Chapter Seven: My Final Word: No

Title: A Pact with Death  
  
Author's Note: And now I give chapter seven! Wow! Thank you guys for leaving reviews! Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine getting over 100 reviews for a story that I wrote! Well, I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Just to say once more don't forget to leave a review...lol.  
  
∞...:::...λοβε...:::...∞  
  
"Who is it?" asked Hades, his temper about to explode if Apollo continues his silly games.  
  
"The great Achilles, uncle. Bring back Achilles," replied Apollo as he used his hands to emphasize the need to bring this man to life.  
  
Hades eyes gave a sudden glow of fiery red and Apollo gasped as he saw his uncle's rage grow within him. The lord of the Underworld took a few steps closer towards his nephew, so close that Apollo had to bend back in order to evade his hot breath.  
  
Hades lifted his leather gloved finger and prodded Apollo on the chest as he said, "I bring no one back to the living. Once they are dead, they cease to exist. You know better than to ask the lord of the Underworld for a favor such as the one you have requested."  
  
Apollo, although a god, flinched at every word that his uncle said. I knew I should not have come on to him to fast, he thought as he saw Hades open and close his mouth.  
  
Lord Hades backed away from his nephew and Apollo, assured that Hades will not hurt him, returned to his normal posture and smiled a bit.  
  
"Will you not hear the reason for why I want his return?" Apollo persisted hoping that at any moment he might change his mind. I doubt it, he reminded himself.  
  
"Oh for the love of Cronus, why must you trouble me?" Hades replied as he shifted his helmet to the other arm.  
  
"I do it out of love uncle," he bowed jokingly and continued, "I must confess; I am the one who killed Achilles."  
  
"And? So you killed another mortal? Why is that any concern of mine?" replied Hades who was really getting annoyed with Apollo's antics.  
  
"I know you do not care about the affairs of mortals but I do. Now please let me explain," continued Apollo.  
  
"Fine," agreed Hades and he walked up the stairs and into the skeletal palace. Apollo followed him in hurried steps and soon entered the threshold.  
  
It hasn't changed much, Apollo told himself, it is still the gloomiest fortress he has ever set his feet in. The inside hall was circular and at the center was a black throne with silver lining, just like his armor.  
  
The floor was black marble with wisps of red strokes that brought the room a sense of death. White mist covered the outer floor of the five colossal marble columns, which had the same color as the floor. They rose up to the ceiling, high enough to reveal a dome with a chandelier hung at its center. The archways in between the columns had the same artistic coloring as the throne and Hades' armor.  
  
A few feet behind each column, lay a doorway leading to another part of the castle. Nothing but darkness was seen through them. Apollo, unlike Hades, sensed that someone was watching behind one of the doorways. Having a very good feeling that it was the goddess of the Underworld, he did not say anything.  
  
"So nephew," called out Hades as he placed his helmet on the corner of the back of his seat and sat down, "Although time here is slower, I do not wish to waste any of it."  
  
"As you wish uncle; where shall I begin," said Apollo as he walked back and forth in between the first two columns, "Ah yes, you recognize the fact that Achilles killed Tenes, king of Tenedos, in the first year of the war. Correct?"  
  
"Yes of course, go on," replied Hades rubbing his face with his calloused hands and he even let out a yawn of boredom.  
  
"Well, I was held responsible for Achilles' death in the last year of the war. Do not ask me why? Anyway, when Achilles was salvaging a treasure within King Priam's palace, Paris shot an arrow at Achilles."  
  
"And let me guess you guided the arrow toward a certain weak point that the demi-god Achilles possessed," said Hades trying to make the story go faster.  
  
"Yes, I aided in guiding the arrow to Achilles' his heel. However, I was not aware that the treasure he was searching for was one of my Priestesses."  
  
"No," Hades replied shaking his head, "I am not bringing Achilles back to the living because I religious maiden of yours fell in love with him."  
  
"But uncle—"  
  
"But nothing; I yield to no one. I shall not grant your petty request."  
  
"You know how it is to love uncle. You have found ways to have your lovely Persephone by your side. Why not grant this wish for me?" asked Apollo as he came closer.  
  
"You do not understand the responsibilities I have as being ruler of the Underworld. If I let your maiden have Achilles, do you not realize that others that have lost a loved one would want the same opportunity?"  
  
"Yes, I understand that but—"  
  
"No Apollo, if you keep insisting I know that you do not understand fully the repercussions of me granting this to you."  
  
As Apollo opened his mouth to say another word, Hades lifted his gloved hand signaling that the conversation was over.  
  
"My word is final nephew. Now, I believe you have other things to entertain yourself with. Do not let Cerberus catch you on your way out," he said and slowly disappeared into nothingness.  
  
"Thank you for lending me your open ears uncle. I could always come to you for help," said Apollo sarcastically as he moved to the door.  
  
"Wait," called out a small, soft voice from behind one of the dark doorways.  
  
Apollo turned to see that the voice belonged to Persephone, goddess of the Underworld. She was beautiful, one reason why Hades fell in love with her. Her flowing black hair with a hint of golden highlights reached down to her waist. A golden tiara held back her locks to reveal her peach skin and green eyes. Her nose was small and lips were a luscious rose color. Unlike Hades, she wore white garments despite the fact that she was the queen of the Underworld. Her gown sleeves had slits on its sides revealing her silky smooth arms, but the gown was too long to reveal her legs.  
  
"Apollo, do not leave," she said as she approached him, "I want to talk to you about Achilles."  
  
"My lady," returned Apollo with a small bow, "What about Achilles?" he continued sounding intrigued that the person who was dropping eaves was Hades' wife.  
  
"Let us go outside and have a small talk," she said and the door opened by itself as Persephone led Apollo to the outside of the palace.  
  
"Apollo, when a mortal dies and is sent to the Underworld by Hermes and after being ferried by Charon, they must undergo different tasks under the supervision of Hades. I am the final judge and determine whether they go to Tartarus or to the Elysian Fields."  
  
"Where did you send Achilles Persephone?" Hades asked curiously. Maybe if I can convince Persephone, she can charm her way to change the mind of my uncle, he thought.  
  
"I wanted to send him to the Elysian Fields where he can drink from the water of forgetfulness and live a happy afterlife."  
  
"I don't understand where is he now?"  
  
"He was different than any other man I had met during my time here in the Underworld. He claimed that nothing will bring him more happiness than to be with a woman; I can not remember her name at the moment," she said as her brows came together and she scratched her forehead.  
  
"Briseis?" added Apollo as he came closer to her.  
  
"Yes, that is her name. He did not wish to go to the Elysium and forget about his time with her," she continued and placed her hand on her chest.  
  
"It's amazing how mortal love can last even if you are dead," said Apollo shaking his head.  
  
"He asked to go to Tartarus where he can remember her forever, Apollo. I have never met anyone who asked to go to Tartarus and face suffering."  
  
"Persephone, you must help me convince—" he said but was interrupted by her. I see she has adopted some of Hades' qualities, Apollo told himself.  
  
"I will do what you ask, but first, I wish to meet this Briseis and tell her myself about her love. For some reason, I do not believe you will break the news to her gently," she said with a smile as she patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"You jest my lady," he said with a chuckle.  
  
Persephone lifted her hand in the air and snapped her index and thumb together. After a couple of moments, Charon came in his boat and spoke, "My lady, your time here is not done. Go tell your lord that you will be gone."  
  
"Charon, my husband should not know where I go, since time here goes so slow." Charon accepted her answer and invited the two gods onto his boat.  
  
A/N: Just to let you all know that most of these Greek facts seen throughout the story I have researched and are based on mythical stories (Orphic Myths). So I hope you enjoyed, and I decided not to leave it with a tense cliffhanger! LOL! I'll update soon! 


	8. Chapter Eight: Lady Persephone

Title: A Pact with Death  
  
Author's Note: Yes, believe it or not I do research basic myths for my story. Some things I knew beforehand like the names of the gods and their roles, and mythological stories such as Persephone and Hades. I just needed to define them a bit so I looked them up. Anyway, I am so glad that you all are enjoying my fanfic. Well without further ado, I give you chapter eight....  
  
∞...:::...λοβε...:::...∞  
  
The sun's beams shot through the sky and landed upon the Trojan's necks leaving a stinging burn that when poured with water, it would sizzle. The children small enough to tire after a mile were taken onto the backs of their mothers.  
  
After leaving the banks of the Simois River, the people traveled into harsh territory where rocky hills inhabited the area. The golden sand was everywhere and no one could escape the irritating scenery.  
  
Paris was in the lead of the people with Helen not so far behind. She wore a white shawl over her blond hair to evade the rays of the sun. The others around her envied the garments she wore, for they were light in weight and in color.  
  
The young men that were following Paris carried water in dried cow skin. They felt the coolness escape from the skin and when no one looked, they would rub it over their faces to keep fresh.  
  
After the young men, came a few numbers of elders and then the women with the children. The elders prayed to the gods whenever they stopped for rest, and the women would at time join them; praying for their husbands, sons, or brothers who had died in the war to have a safe pass into the afterlife.  
  
Briseis was the last in the line of Trojan survivors. She dragged her feet on the hot sandy floor and tore a piece of her gown to tie her hair back. While walking, she would at times close her eyes and try to feel if there was any cool breeze nearby, but there was not.  
  
Paris had decided to travel up to the trading city of Abydos near Arisbe, Percote, and Sestos. When Troy ever needed products of the north, they had always confided in the neighboring city of Abydos, twenty miles off the Simois River. He saw it as no other choice.  
  
"We will follow the river upstream; the one that leads into the Aegean Sea," he had told Briseis before leaving the Simois River.  
  
After another mile under the blistering sun and scorching sand, Paris and the others stumbled upon the river. The people were excited and the little ones ran to the river to bathe in and wash away their sweat.  
  
Briseis also wanted to take a small bath, and thought it wise to walk away from the others so that the men will not whistle and the women gossip.  
  
Once she reached her destination, the scene was similar to that of when she was talking to the great Apollo. The green grass was taller and more convenient to cover Briseis as she bathed. Under the flowery trees, a nice breeze gently swayed the grass from left to right. The pink flower petals from the tall trees fell onto the nearby sand and gave it a look of serenity and peace.  
  
Briseis untied her hair and began to undress herself. She gasped at the pain on her back when she realized that there was a deep gash. It must have been when Agamemnon's soldiers attacked me, she thought, I was too scared to realize the pain at the moment.  
  
She then slipped out of her brown sandals and elegantly moved to the end of the bank. Slowly, she dipped her foot into the water and found it refreshing. The water was a clear crystal blue, but then a trail of blood began to surround her as her wound got wet. She cringed at the searing pain and she began to poor water over it with her cupped hand.  
  
Briseis moved in more and then plunged her whole body into the water. When she arose for air, the sun reflected off of her wet hair and she felt refreshed. I have not bathed in ages, she told herself.  
  
"It feels good doesn't?" she heard a voice call out from behind her. She did not have to turn in order to recognize the source. It was Apollo.  
  
"It does Lord Apollo, but I do not wish to be looked upon so freely," she replied as she placed her arms in front of her chest.  
  
"What? Briseis, you should feel flattered when I tell you that your body resembles that of a goddess," he returned and turned to give her the privacy she wanted.  
  
"I do feel privileged my lord, thank you," she said as she stood still in the water not wanting to get out with Apollo in her presence.  
  
She saw Apollo move to the spot where she had removed her clothing. He picked it up and with a snap of his fingers the garment was no longer torn, sweaty, or filthy. He went back to his original spot placed the dress upon the tall grass. Apollo then turned and waited for her to get out of the water and dress.  
  
Briseis did as he wanted and quickly placed the dress without drying herself; if she would have done it slower, Apollo would have caught her half naked as he tuned around swiftly.  
  
"Now Priestess, I have someone here who is dying to meet you," he said and Briseis felt her heart jump as she thought of Achilles. As fast as it rose, her heart suddenly dropped at the sight of a woman coming out from behind a tree.  
  
"Do you not find it funny my lady, 'dying' to meet you?" he said and gave a small laugh.  
  
"Yes, very amusing nephew," she said and gave a bright smile to satisfy him, although deep down it was quite humorous to her, "Briseis, I am Apollo's aunt and Hades' beloved wife."  
  
Briseis was shocked to have met another god in one day, "My lady Persephone," she said bowing her head, "It is an honor to meet the queen of the Underworld."  
  
"Is it an honor to meet the woman who has the fate of a mortal's afterlife nestled in her hands?" replied Persephone moving from one side to the other with her arms crossed. She then looked at Apollo and he knew that she wanted some privacy with Briseis.  
  
"I shall return shortly," he said and soon disappeared in the moving breeze.  
  
"My lady, why have you come so far? Why must you disrupt your cycle of duties to see me?" she asked wondering how she can be so important among the many others who need much more.  
  
"Briseis, you are the first mortal I am going to do this for. Not because I want to torture you, but because I know how it is to love. I know how it is to leave a loved one and feel the pang inside one's heart."  
  
"What do you mean? What are you going to do? Will I fear it?" asked Briseis as she stepped further away. Her hair was still wet from the bathing and the water slowly dripped its way onto her back, making the hairs on her arms stand.  
  
"What I am going to show you will be a mere illusion; a preview of my questioning of your beloved Achilles."  
  
"I do not understand. You questioned him for what purposes," she replied hoping that he was living happily in the afterlife although she would do anything to feel him once more.  
  
"I was his last test before moving onto the Elysian Fields or Tartarus. His task was to answer his questions as honestly as possible and whether the answer pleased me then I chose his fate," she said and moved towards Briseis.  
  
"But—" Briseis began to speak but was interrupted when Persephone placed her delicate finger on her lips.  
  
"I am giving you this choice to make up your mind; do you wish to see him or not?" Persephone asked with an inquiring brow hanging over her eye.  
  
Briseis did not hesitate to nod and Persephone gave a small smile of tranquility. She then sighed loudly and closed her eyes for a moment to concentrate. Her arms slowly rose up Briseis sides and rested upon her shoulders, "Close your eyes Briseis," she said and Briseis did as she was told.  
  
Briseis then felt a rush of cold wind come up from all of her sides, and continued to have her eyes shut, for fear that if she opened them death could strike. She then began to hear voices; the voices of women, children, men. All of them were piercing her ears and soon her stomach began to feel weak as if she was falling from the sky. Suddenly everything stopped and her eyes shot open to see the inside of a dark cave.  
  
The cave was big; big enough to fit an army of a hundred. The ceiling of the cave looked endless and it gave the impression that it went on forever. Sharp rocks protruded the stone walls and the floor could not be seen because of the white mist that covered it. At one end of the cave was one opening and opposite of it was another. One doorway was white and the other doorway was black. At the center were two elegant white marble chairs; both facing each other. Briseis noticed that someone was seated in one. It was Achilles.  
  
Her eyes began to fill with tears and her heart lunged at her chest as if it wanted to separate itself from her body. She walked closer to her until she was right beside him; she fell on her knees and saw how different he looked.  
  
His blond hair was no longer bright, his blue eyes ceased to be vibrant, and his peach colored skin no longer possessed the texture of silk.  
  
She raised her arm to touch his cheek, but her hand went through as if she was touching the air.  
  
"Do not forget Briseis that this is only an illusion. A vision that I am supplying you with my mind," said Persephone as she came out from the shadows.  
  
Briseis did not say anything and she was brought onto a standing position by Persephone. They walked to stand near the thorny wall and Briseis saw how Persephone herself appeared on the chair opposite from Achilles. Briseis looked to her side and saw the goddess next to her and then turned to see the memory in front of her.  
  
"Mighty and brave Achilles, lift your head out of sorrow and turn to look at me," said the Persephone sitting on the white marble seat. Achilles did as he was told and slowly lifted his head with a lack of liveliness.  
  
"Achilles, you have passed all of the tasks bestowed upon you by Hades. Now you shall face me as your final test," she said with grace, "Tell me, what in your lifetime has stood out the most?"  
  
Achilles sighed as he began to search for an answer, "My skill at fighting. The fact that I am a demi-god who was poured onto the river of Styx and made immortal."  
  
"I see, now—" began Persephone but was interrupted by Achilles when he lifted his arm into the air.  
  
"Wait, I was not done. Although I was skilled with a blade and spear, I lacked in the knowledge and experience of love," he said and at this Briseis looked at him with a passion to have him hold her once again.  
  
"Who then taught you to love, great Achilles?" asked Persephone with intrigue lingering within her.  
  
He shifted in his seat and replied, "The one woman that has ever given me peace, showed me the meaning of love, challenged me in ways that I was proven not the victor, created a weakness in me that every time I saw her I wanted to become one with her..." he said drifting away into a state of dreams.  
  
"Was who Achilles? Does she not have a name?"  
  
"A name that would suit only my heart.......Briseis," he finally said, "And I do not wish to forget her beauty, her smarts, her arrogance," he said with what looked like a smile.  
  
"But your answer was excellent, and that deserves an entrance into the Elysian Fields," said Persephone as she pointed to the doorway with the white border.  
  
"No, I do not think that living under a state of forgetfulness could bring me happiness."  
  
"Then what, brave warrior, is your choice. The door to the heavens, or the door to suffering," said Persephone pointing to the two doors at her side.  
  
"I choose Tartarus, where I will spend my afterlife watching and dreaming of the one thing I could never have."  
  
"As you wish," said Persephone and as she said this Briseis saw everything before her turn black and felt cold sweep her off her feet.  
  
∞...:::...λοβε...:::...∞  
  
A/N: How was that everyone? I hope you all like it! Don't forget to leave a review on your way out! Lol! I'll post up the next chapter soon! 


	9. Chapter Nine: I Cannot Do This Alone

Title: A Pact with Death  
  
Author's Note: Double Whammy! LOL! Two chapters today; it's like Christmas! Thank you for all of your reviews! I saw a bootleg version of it yesterday (yes I know it's bad but my friend tempted me! Lol) and I did a mistake in my fanfic. The tunnel where the people escaped did not lead to the Simois like I wrote, but to the Scamander River near Mt. Ida. My bad! Oh well, for the purposes of my fanfic, leave it as is. I think it's going well, don't you think? Enjoy this next chapter...  
  
∞...:::...λοβε...:::...∞  
  
The coldness that overtook Briseis slowly began to leave her body as she felt the sun once more and the cool breeze about her. She opened her eyes from the darkness as she her chest moved in a rapid motion; she realized that Persephone was still in front of her with her hands on her shoulder. Persephone awoke from her unconscious state and she stepped back to let the air flow between them.  
  
Briseis was still in a state of shock from seeing Achilles and hearing his answer to Persephone's question, "He would rather face suffering in order to have his memory of me?" she said in a low voice, for her throat hurt from the pain of holding back tears.  
  
"Would you not do the same for him?" Persephone returned as she crossed her arms once more.  
  
"Of course I would. I'll do anything to have him, to hold his strong hands, to kiss his luscious lips, to tell him how I love him so, to......to make love to him under the shinning stars," she answered as she held on to her chest with one hand and wiped her flowing tears with the other.  
  
"You would do anything?" replied Persephone shifting her head to her right side in curiosity.  
  
"Anything," she whispered closing her eyes because of the pain she felt within her.  
  
Silence befell the two women and the only sound that could be heard was the rushing water from the river not so far away. The leaves on the sandy floor danced with the wind as the tall grass swayed from side to side.  
  
"I will propose something, but I am afraid of your condition," Persephone said as the interrupted the silence.  
  
"Condition? What do you mean?" replied Briseis in confusion. She knew she was broken-hearted, but physically she was able to handle anything.  
  
"Do you not know?" asked the goddess as she placed her hands on her waist, "I thought mortal women were more in tune with their bodies. Have you not felt ill these past few days?" continued Persephone.  
  
"I have yes, at daybreak my stomach tosses and turns and I have no choice but to discharge the food I had eaten before," answered Briseis as she held on to her stomach and calmed her nerves.  
  
"My lady Briseis, these are signs. Do you not realize?" she persisted. Persephone was excited, unlike Briseis, who was getting annoyed with the lovely goddess.  
  
"I do not know what you are talking about my lady," she replied lifting her hands in wonder. What is she possibly talking about, she thought. All of a sudden, the answer washed over her and her eyes opened wider in amazement.  
  
"Yes, Briseis, you are with child," she said with a bright smile, "You will bear your lover's child."  
  
Briseis was astounded and the expression could be seen on her face: her mouth hung open, and her hands shook in nervousness. She shut her mouth and licked her lips to give them moisture from the sun.  
  
"I can not bear this child alone," she said shaking her head, "I know not of taking care of children, let alone how to be a mother."  
  
"But you will not be alone Briseis," replied Persephone, "I will give you the opportunity to get Achilles back. I want to give the both of you a chance to live your lives full of love for each other and now the babe that you carry within you," she said honestly as she held Briseis' hands.  
  
"My lady, what will Lord Hades say to your proposal?" she asked with fear, "The gods are to be respected, but also feared. I do not believe that he will grant me such a request."  
  
"Let me handle my husband Briseis; I know how to pull the threads and work his mind," she said with a laugh, "That is of course, the job of a wife."  
  
"Before you take your leave, please tell me what do I have to do to get Achilles back?" Briseis asked tightening her hand with Persephone's.  
  
"Long before mortals came into being, there were the Titans, and the Titans bore Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Zeus was assigned to the heavens, Poseidon to the seas, and Hades to the Underworld. Hades, as ruler, created rules that have long since been buried under his throne. One being that if a mortal wishes to take back from the dead, they must undergo The Three Tasks of Retrieval. No mortal has succeeded," Persephone informed Briseis.  
  
"Then how my lady will Achilles have me once again, if no mortal has passed the tasks," added Briseis, her hand retreating from the goddess and down to her womb.  
  
"You see, ever since I have become queen, I have changed the rules here and there. In other words, I've made them easier," she replied and winked at Briseis, "But the person to who the tasks are appointed must do a great deal of work."  
  
"I understand," said Briseis as she took in a deep breath.  
  
"Now, now, do not trouble yourself for the moment. I still have to convince my husband and I do not want you to despair in any way. You have become my new friend, Briseis. How I longed to find someone to confide in," Persephone whispered and laughed, "In the Underworld, I have not that much friends."  
  
"My lady, you are granting me the best thing I could ever want. I would be honored to be your friend and it will bring me more joy to know that my child has friends in high places," she said smiling in what seemed like ages.  
  
"Yes it will also bring me joy. Now let me take my leave for I have a husband to attend to," she said and as she waved she vanished into nothingness.  
  
"Do not forget that I should receive thanks too?" Apollo said as he came down from the sky.  
  
"Lord Apollo, I do thank you. If it were not for you, I would not see my Achilles," she cried out to him and saw how he landed gently in front of her.  
  
"Well I am glad to be useful for once," he said smiling, "I wish you the best of luck when you meet Hades," he added turning to leave, "Oh, and for the Three Tasks too," and Briseis joined in his laughter.  
  
"No Priestess, I am very serious now," he replied turning back to her and held her hands with a solemn expression on his face, "Please take heed of my word; always look toward the light for an answer. I promise you that I will be there to aid you in your time of need, for you," he said as he gently kissed her forehead, "are my favorite and deserve such a gift from the Sun god."  
  
Briseis bowed her head and a tear fell from the corner of her eye.  
  
"No more spilling of tears; be happy," he said as he lifted her arms into the air, "I know Persephone will do the right thing and before you know it you and your child will lay your eyes upon Achilles once more."  
  
"Will I ever see you again Lord Apollo?" she asked.  
  
"I will drop by, but I do not think that Achilles will take a liking to me," he said as his eyelids came close together and he had a mischievous smile on his face.  
  
"And why is that?" she replied holding onto his hand.  
  
"Achilles is a great man, do not get me wrong. But he has had no beforehand experience with the love you have given him; he will exhibit jealousy, confusion, and any other feeling that comes trailing behind love."  
  
"So are you saying my lord that he will not like you because you have spent more time with me?" she said curiously as she crossed her arms across her chest.  
  
"Let us say that although I am a god, I still possess mortal qualities such as fear," he said and laughed with her.  
  
"You jest my lord. Achilles will very much be in your debt for what you have done for the both of us."  
  
"Yes well, I must also take my leave, but I will be watching over you," he said as he stepped back slowly and disappeared once again.  
  
For the first time in ages, Briseis felt assured that she will be safe and that her future will bring happiness.  
  
∞...:::...λοβε...:::...∞  
  
A/N: How about that for a shocker? She's pregnant! I know that in the actual myths she does not bear his son, but I want her to be the wife and mother, so what the heck? Oh, and The Three Tasks of Retrieval are completely fake; I made them up. Well I'll post up the next chapter soon! 


	10. Chapter Ten: Only Five Hours

Title: A Pact with Death  
  
Author's Note: I am so sorry for not updating anytime sooner, but my computer went berserk on me the other day for the umpteenth time in the past year! Grrr! I apologize for keeping you waiting for so long and hopefully my computer can cooperate for the upcoming chapters. Anyways, here is chapter ten....  
  
∞...:::...λοβε...:::...∞  
  
After she left Briseis by the river, it only took a matter of seconds as Persephone appeared in the clearing leading to the Underworld. Nothing around her had changed; the geraniums and daylilies were motionless as the trees covered them from the flowing breeze. She looked around and pondered about her quest to convince her husband to make an agreement.  
  
"I need permission from my husband to grant Briseis' request," she said aloud to no one in particular, "However, I still have one more thing to do before accomplishing all of the rest."  
  
Her white gown glimmered under the sun's rays as she stood at the center of the clearing. She closed her eyes and scratched her forehead before she took a deep breath. Persephone had hated calling upon Hermes, messenger of the gods and the conductor of souls to Hades, because she knew he had many things to do.  
  
With her eyes closed she started to talk again, "Hermes, nephew of Hades and herald of the gods, please come to me, Persephone goddess of the Underworld and do my bidding." It was not long until she heard a fluttering of wings; her eyes still closed, she released a small smile and knew that he had come to her aid.  
  
Hermes appeared from atop the trees and slowly flew down gracefully to the grassy floor in front of Persephone. Once his feet touched the floor, Persephone opened her eyes to see Hermes bow before her. He stood back up and answered, "My lady Persephone, I am here to do carry out your will."  
  
He wore a broad-edged hat, such as farmers would wear, golden winged sandals with white wings at the sides, and he held his heralding staff in his right hand. At the top of the staff were two serpents intertwined in a figure eight and the shaft had wings attached to it. His clothes were that of a traveler; darkish brown, but vibrant enough to show that he was a god. At times, she would see him with garments of a workman or shepherd. His skin was of a peach color and the hair that flowed down from the bottom of the hat was black. He wore a lively smile that showed his white pearly teeth and his eyes were of a hazel brown.  
  
Persephone, in turn, bowed her head and grabbed his arm with hers. She walked with him at his side and he overshadowed her for he was at least five inches taller.  
  
"Hermes, I need you to do me a favor," she said in a most charming voice.  
  
"Anything for the wife of my uncle; how can I deny the goddess of the Underworld's errand?" he replied and stood in front of her, ready to hear his task.  
  
"I need you to go Odysseus, King of Ithaca. He carries with him Achilles' sword and shield. Tell him that the Lord of the Underworld requests these items; no questions asked. He is a wise man and I believe he will not cause trouble."  
  
"Is that all? I thought it was much more of an adventure than to retrieve the war tools of a dead hero my lady," he said shifting his staff from hand to hand.  
  
"Now Hermes, please, do me this favor and whatever you do, do not speak any of this to Hades. I do not wish to keep secrets from him, but it is of the utmost importance."  
  
"Do not worry my lady. However, where do you want me to leave the items?"  
  
"Give them to Charon, he will keep them in his boat until I find use for them," she replied and Hermes nodded and began to fly away, "Oh Hermes, thank you."  
  
"It is an honor Persephone, do not worry," were his last words as he flew away into the sky.  
  
Now, she thought to herself, I must speak with Briseis' love, for he needs to know that Briseis will undergo any task appointed to her if Hades allows such a pact to take place. He must know.  
  
∞...:::...λοβε...:::...∞  
  
While Persephone had summoned Hermes, Briseis and the rest of the Trojans traveled along the river upwards into the trading city of Abydos. It was much easier now to travel once the cow skins were refilled with water and everyone refreshed themselves in the river.  
  
Briseis, with her new clean garments given to her by Apollo, saw Andromache at Paris' side. When she and Paris arose from the tunnel and after Paris gave his attention to Helen, Andromache rushed to Paris and wept on his shoulder.  
  
One of the Trojan women told Briseis, as they started to walk a couple of days before, that Paris told Andromache everything that had happened when everyone escaped from Troy. He even told her about Achilles' death and how she was satisfied to hear that the man who had killed her husband was dead.  
  
"Is it true my lady?" Briseis remembered the Trojan woman asking her, "Is it true that you fell in love with that Greek?" Briseis did not answer her question and began to understand that the reason she had not spoken to Andromache was because Andromache was shunning her away. Briseis knew that Paris told her about her affair with Achilles and as a result, Andromache did not speak to her until now.  
  
Briseis, who still lingered in the back of the group, saw Andromache come with Astyanax in her arms. Briseis made it look as if she was not looking in her direction and instead looked down to the floor.  
  
Andromache walked to Briseis and began to speak, "Briseis how fare you?" Astyanax laughed in her arms as he saw the sight of Briseis. He reached out his small arms as if wanting Briseis to take him.  
  
"I am well. You?" Briseis returned as she tied her hair back with the piece of garment she had ripped from her dress.  
  
"Better," replied Andromache with a nod, "Come, I wish to apologize for my behavior.'  
  
"Andromache," Briseis shook her head, "There is no need."  
  
"But there is. Deep in me I feel guilt for not speaking to you and not giving you attention," she admitted honestly as she placed her hand on Briseis' shoulder.  
  
"We are more than just cousins, Andromache, we are sister. Let us forgive and forget our troubles. Let us look to the future of our people," returned Briseis as she wrapped her arm around Andromache's waist to show care.  
  
"Yes, may the gods let us," she added and kissed Astyanax's forehead.  
  
"They will," Briseis said in a whisper as she looked ahead and saw the beginning of houses and soon the citadel of the city.  
  
∞...:::...λοβε...:::...∞  
  
Persephone traveled to the bottom of the earth once again and made her way into the room where she questioned the souls that were passed on to her.  
  
She made a left from the center of the room and was only a few inches away from the entrance with the black doorway. Persephone hated going into Tartarus; fire spat through the crevices on the floor, men who were doomed an afterlife of pain walked in misery, and the earth shook fiercely causing debris to fall from the ceiling.  
  
Persephone, however, stood straight and slowly entered the dark abyss. As she entered, the heat struck her in the face and the scene around her resembled the internal of a volcano. Sharp triangular rocks sat on the floor and there were small streams of molting magma. The walls were occupied with more dark openings leading to an infestation of damned warriors, killers, murderers, and traitors.  
  
She did not wish to stay in her spot long and to get to Achilles faster, she evaporated into the air and appeared inside a dark tunnel that was barely lit by torches. She had to arch her back in order to walk down, and her senses told her that a few more steps would lead to the dreadful room where Achilles resided.  
  
She was right. She moved into the room to her right and the scenery changed completely. She had entered what seemed like a tent (the tent that he had in the movie). To the left was a bed and in the corner he saw Achilles hugging his knees. He seemed as if he was asleep and it was in fact that whenever he slept, he saw Briseis' face. Everything he did reminded him of her comments, her beauty, and her love for him.  
  
Persephone moved closer and as she did she heard a voice echo through the room, "Am I still your captive?" She recognized the voice of Briseis and another voice spoke.  
  
"You are my guest." This voice belonged to Achilles himself. Persephone understood now that he was dreaming of some moment he had with Briseis in their time together.  
  
"Guest can leave from Troy whenever they want," replied Briseis. Persephone waited to hear what Achilles would say next. She was intrigued by the love that mortals experience, for the love she has with Hades did not start out willingly.  
  
"We should leave then." Persephone smiled to herself. She remembered how Hades gets more arrogant when it is time for her to leave the Underworld to join her mother for the rest of the year.  
  
"Would you leave this all behind?" she asked.  
  
There was a moment of hesitation and Persephone crossed her arms as she waited for his reply, "Would you leave Troy?"  
  
Persephone did not want to hear anymore knowing that the answer was obvious; they are in love. She thought it was time to tell him so she came closer, bent down and whispered, "Achilles, awake from your state."  
  
Slowly his head began to come up and she stood for him to see her more clearly.  
  
"I was having a dream," he said in a husky voice; he then shook his head and grunted as he stood up, "A very good dream."  
  
"Yes, I could only imagine," she replied as one of her brows rose in curiosity as to what happened afterwards, "Achilles, do you not remember me?"  
  
"You are the lady queen Persephone, goddess of the Underworld. I think," he added in a tone that showed no interest about her presence.  
  
"You and her are alike in so many ways; it's remarkable," she said quickly as she walked up and down the room.  
  
"Leave me be," he replied as sat down on his fur covered bed and placed his face in his hands, "I do not wish to play your games."  
  
"Who said I was playing?" she said as she stopped and looked straight at him, "Unbelievable, I am here doing a favor for my nephew and for the woman you claim to love and you say I play games? Then I should go elsewhere." Persephone walked to the black door, but even in the afterlife, Achilles was still agile and he caught her wrist just in time.  
  
"What favor? Is Briseis safe? Is she hurt?" he asked hurriedly and Persephone only raised her hand and he stopped.  
  
"She is well, for the moment," she replied. Persephone, although a goddess, was still a young woman. She was taken captive by Hades and was forced to stay in the Underworld. She learned to love him and now she cares for him deeply, but in many ways she is still the generous girl who liked to taunt people.  
  
"You did not answer my first question," Achilles shot back as he let go of her wrist and crossed his arms against his chest waiting for an answer.  
  
"So much to tell you, but where to begin?" she continued to tease him.  
  
"It might help if you start from the beginning," he snapped back with a sarcastic remark.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'll tell you everything in brief. Apollo, my nephew, favors Briseis because she was a faithful Priestess. As a result, he has given her the chance to get you back. He went Hades, he said no, I said otherwise. I still must consult with my husband on the matter, but I am confident he will say yes. Briseis was in misery, now she is not. Now she is nervous for what she has to do in order to give you life," she said quickly without letting him comment in between.  
  
"I will not let her risk her life to save mine," he said shaking his head, "You must convince her not to."  
  
"Do you not love her?" Persephone questioned as she used her hands to emphasize her words.  
  
"Of course I do, that is why I can not let her do it. I know that in order to salvage someone's life in the Underworld, you must take the Tasks of Retrieval. I do not want her to get hurt; I won't be there to protect her," he admitted and turned around to avoid Persephone's gaze that was burning through him.  
  
An awkward silence followed and Persephone sighed as she placed her hand on Achilles' shoulder, "I will give you five hours, only five. Talk with her, maybe what she has to say will persuade you to change your mind."  
  
∞...:::...λοβε...:::...∞  
  
A/N: How was that? I know it's a cliffie, but it's not that bad. Maybe if I finish studying for Health, I can post up the next chappie once I type it. If not I'll put it up tomorrow. Sorry again for not updating in a while. 


	11. Chapter Eleven: The King of Abydos

Title: A Pact with Death  
  
Author's Note: Oooh, I think this chapter is sweet because finally Briseis and Achilles are given time to be with each other, thanks to Persephone. Hope you enjoy!  
  
∞...:::...λοβε...:::...∞  
  
An awkward silence followed and Persephone sighed as she placed her hand on Achilles' shoulder, "I will give you five hours, only five. Talk with her, maybe what she has to say will persuade you to change your mind."  
  
Achilles did not speak. His breathing was slow, but loud enough to know that he was contemplating his predicament. Suddenly the voice from his memories reverberated off the walls of the tent, "Would you leave Troy?" He did not move; he wanted to hear her soothing voice again.  
  
"It all depends," answered back Briseis.  
  
"On what?" he whispered in a husky voice that surely made a shiver run down Briseis' spine.  
  
"On whether," the voice hesitated, "You share the same feelings as I do."  
  
Achilles saw the memory before his eyes and he could see himself caressing Briseis' cheek. He grabbed her lips into a passionate kiss and once they parted he answered, "I do feel the same way and I always will."  
  
No more voices came thundering into the room and again silence befell the both of them. He turned back around and finally spoke, "Take me to her."  
  
∞...:::...λοβε...:::...∞  
  
The city of Abydos had small ports on both sides of the river. Houses of wood and some of stone were as tall as the homes in Troy, that lay now burnt and broken. Market stands were on every corner of the dirt road leading to the citadel in the center. The Abydonians whispered and pointed as the Trojans slowly made their way to the small palace that laid inward.  
  
A small child, who looked very familiar with blond hair and blue eyes, came up to Briseis and gave her a basket of fruits and bread. Briseis knew this was Apollo as the child winked at her and wandered down the road they came from. She took a small piece of bread for herself and distributed the rest for the children and women.  
  
"Briseis, who gave you this?" asked Andromache as she took a small piece of bread and fed it to Astyanax.  
  
"An angel," replied Briseis as she went and gave the rest to the young men.  
  
The group of Trojans finally made their way to the gates of Abydos, which were made of thick wood and the walls were made of gray stone and only reached half of what the walls of Troy were.  
  
Two guards holding spears and swords for protection came to Paris who approached them in turn and spoke, "I am Prince Paris of Troy and I wish to speak to the King of Abydos. My people are in need of provision and shelter," he added and the guards looked to one another.  
  
"I'll go and advise the King, wait here," said one of the soldiers and he went off and called out to one of the guards at the top to open the gate. In a few moments, the soldier disappeared behind the gate and the soldier in front of Paris inquired upon their war, "Ten years Prince Paris, is that how long the war lasted?"  
  
"Yes, Troy now lies in ruins, hence why we need shelter," he replied and demonstrated the people behind him who looked weary and in need of rest.  
  
"The King of Abydos will give you what you need. He is a kind king and any ally of Abydos is welcome here," replied the soldier.  
  
"Thank you," returned Paris and gave him his hand to shake. The other soldier soon came and behind him came the King; he wore simple garments, which was unexpected of a royal member to wear, and his face indeed seemed kind and generous. He was round at the stomach and wore many rings on his fingers.  
  
"Ah, Prince Paris," he said aloud and he too gave him a hand shake, "Bad news from Troy?" he asked not knowing what has happened.  
  
"Troy has fallen my lord and we seek refuge here, if we are welcome," replied Paris as he and the rest bowed as a sigh of respect.  
  
"My Prince and his people are most welcome," and the Trojans smiled for they can rest now in safe hands, "Come now. Aloquen," he called to a soldier, "tell the workers to prepare for a feast. The Trojans shall sleep with full stomachs tonight."  
  
Everyone was happy and followed the Prince and King in, Briseis longed to visit the gardens to be alone and contemplate what kind of tasks she would be appointed if Hades granted her plea.  
  
∞...:::...λοβε...:::...∞  
  
Persephone and Achilles left Tarturus unseen and met with Charon under the opening of the clearing. Charon bent down and with his clammy hands, he grabbed a shield and a sword. He presented them to Achilles and the great warrior took his possessions and felt life seeping into him. His face was no longer pale and his hair was once again bright as the sun. His lips took the succulent rose color and his eyes were a waterfall crystal blue.  
  
Persephone merely nodded and muttered thanks to Charon and he bowed in response. She then placed her hand on Achilles' shoulder and slowly they disappeared into nothingness to only reappear above on the surface.  
  
Achilles looked around and saw where he stood; in the clearing surrounded by the geraniums and daylilies.  
  
"Where are we?" he asked holding his grip tightly on his sword and using the strap on his shield to place it on his back.  
  
"This is the only entrance to the Underworld. Anyone who manages to go in, would be lucky to get out," she replied, "Come, you have only five hours and time has started." She placed her hand once again on his shoulder and vanished in front of the tall trees.  
  
∞...:::...λοβε...:::...∞  
  
Briseis, in the mean time, was one of the first to take a bath and was given new clothes to wear for the feast. The sky was an orange red color and the clouds were a dark pink. She found a way to escape the feast when no one was looking and slowly strolled down the gardens.  
  
Her white gown reflected the orange sky and brought out the color of her skin; it was darker since last in Troy for she walked under the hot sun for hours on end. She held her arms since the breeze was cool and she rubbed them to make them warm.  
  
She stumbled upon a small pond and she looked over it to find her reflection. A small hair fell and she moved her hand to place it behind her ear.  
  
Across the pond, behind the trees that overshadowed the pond appeared Persephone and Achilles. Again, Achilles looked around to see his surroundings and his eyes spotted Briseis looking down at the water.  
  
His eyes seemed hungry and his hands urged to touch Briseis' silky skin. He took a few steps forward, but with a swish of her hand Persephone stopped Achilles as an invincible shield arose from the floor. He punched the shield with both fists, "Let me pass," he said as he rested his forehead against it.  
  
"In due time, but you shall listen first. You are a very stubborn man, Achilles, as is Briseis. Understand that you only have five hours, no more. When the time ends, I will come to take you both to the clearing leading to the Underworld. By that time, I should have convinced my beloved husband and Briseis will undergo the tasks."  
  
Achilles did not bother to turn in order to see Persephone, he kept his gaze on Briseis as she bent and placed her hand in the water. His heart rate went faster as he couldn't move forward because of Persephone's chattering.  
  
"Achilles I pray that you are paying attention," were the last words he heard.  
  
"Yes, I understand, now please let me pass; you yourself told me I only have five hours, then let me use them," he replied.  
  
Persephone smiled at his anticipation and she snapped her fingers to let the shield down. She did not want to linger for she had her own dealings to accomplish and so Achilles went on. He stealthily moved in order to not frighten her away.  
  
He watched her play with the water and make ripples across the pond. He moved closer to the edge opposite of her and finally emerged from the trees. Briseis did not hear him as he came into view, but she saw someone's reflection in the water. She realized the height of the person's body and the hair flowing down to his shoulders. She did not look up afraid to come to terms that was she was seeing was an illusion.  
  
"You are an illusion," she said quietly as she continued to place her hand in and out of the water.  
  
Achilles folded his arms and smiled a bit. The sun was beginning to leave and there was still a hint of pinkish rays shooting across the sky.  
  
"Would an illusion be able to do this?" he asked and slowly bent down and splashed water at Briseis. The water landed on her hair causing the pin she had holding it up to fall into the pond. She stood up quickly, ran her hand through her hair to straighten it, and looked at him with tearing eyes; taking a huge gulp, she walked around the pond and soon positioned herself at his side. He turned to look at her and his eyes absorbed her tired features and petite figure.  
  
He placed his hand on her cheek and she leaned into it, "You are real," she whispered as she cupped his hand with hers.  
  
"But—" she started to say, but was interrupted when he set his thumb on her lips. He leaned in closer and she did the same; their foreheads touched and his breath tickled her lips in a teasing manner.  
  
"I've missed you," he finally said rubbing his cheek against her, smelling her hair and taking in the scent he longed for.  
  
"And I you so very, very much," she returned and grasped his lips with hers into what seemed as a gentle kiss at first and became full of passion as the seconds passed. His tongue savored the taste that was only a faint memory in his mind. She ran her fingers through his golden hair and gave out a laugh in disbelief.  
  
"How are you here?" she asked pulling away from him. Briseis ran her finger down the side of his face and placed her hands on his wide shoulders.  
  
"Because of this," he replied and placed his strong, calloused hand over her heart area, "Your love brought me here with the help of the gods."  
  
She looked down and positioned her hand against his, hers being a bit smaller. A tear finally escaped the corner of her eye, "Do not shed any more tears; I'm here," he answered and wiped her tear away.  
  
"Yes, but for how long?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist, "How long before you are taken away from me again?"  
  
He snaked his arms around her and held her tight, "For about four hours and a half," he told her honestly, "Which brings me to why I am here; Briseis, I do not want you to risk your life for me."  
  
She was about to say something in return when she opened her mouth, but he positioned his forehead against hers and held her face in his hands, "I love you, but you have a future."  
  
"A future without you is nothing to look forward to," she admitted as she shook her head in his hands.  
  
"Briseis—" he began to say, but it was her turn to interrupt him.  
  
She pulled away from him and blurted, "Achilles I am with child." She closed her eyes and covered her face in her hands, ashamed for having said it so fast and without thinking.  
  
Achilles went up to her and pulled her hands away from her face. The moon was out now and the light reflected from the stream of tears on her cheeks.  
  
He looked deeply into her eyes as he held her hands in his, "Are you certain?" he asked. She nodded and she was worried about his reaction.  
  
But what he did was unexpected; he heaved her into a tight embrace and twirled her around to set her back on her feet again, "That is wonderful Briseis," he said holding her face.  
  
"You are not angry?" she inquired with her brows arched.  
  
"How could I be? The woman I love will bear my son—"  
  
"Or daughter," she interrupted as she poked him on the chest.  
  
"Or daughter," he said reassuringly, "We can have a family," he continued as he placed a kiss on her lips.  
  
"How can we have a family if you do not allow me to make this pact with Hades to save yours? Did you not realize that you only have till midnight to be with me?" she shot back at him.  
  
He sighed, his breath sending shivers down her body as her hair stood on end, "I just do not want you to get hurt and now the baby either," he confessed as he kissed her palms.  
  
"Do not worry," she said as she pulled him to a nearby tree, "Lord Apollo, although you ransacked his temple and destroyed his statue, will look over me." She sat down on the grassy cool floor and patted the seat next to her for him to join her.  
  
"Yes he will be there, but I won't," he added and instead sat behind her, slipped his arm around her waist and gently pulled her towards him. She rested her head on his chest and relaxed her arms on his legs, which were at her sides. His arms were neatly placed on her stomach and she saw them move up and down as she took deep breaths.  
  
"You will," and she took his hand and placed it back on her heart, "Here." He felt her heart beat and after a few moments of silence, he heard his heart synchronize with hers.  
  
"What should we call him?" he asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Or her?" she supplemented.  
  
"Or her?" he repeated and tickled her sides, remembering that that was her weak spot. She laughed and replied, "I don't know," as she laced her fingers with his.  
  
"How long have you know?" he asked breathing in the smell of her hair once more.  
  
"I knew something was out of the ordinary with my body, it wasn't until I met the goddess Persephone that she told me," she answered as she turned herself on her side meet his eyes.  
  
"I was worried that I was going to have to raise the baby on my own," she admitted as she lowered her gaze to the dark floor around them.  
  
He placed his hand under her chin and brought her eyes to his level, "I am confident that you will pass the tasks given to you, and no matter what, you will never be alone," he told her and sealed it with another kiss as there were four more hours left in the sands of time.  
  
∞...:::...λοβε...:::...∞  
  
A/N: So sorry I posted up early, but I had an awards ceremony to attend and it took a while. Grrr! Anyway I hope you enjoyed and no worries they still have more time to get more things accomplished, if you get my drift! LOL! Leave a review.... 


	12. Chapter Twelve: Achilles and Briseis

Title: A Pact with Death  
  
Author's Note: I am glad that you all liked the last chapter; maybe this one will bring me more reviews! LoL! Briseis shows her feisty side, after all no one can mess with her man! Hope you enjoy! Also, this chapter contains a part where Briseis and Achilles get their groove on (nice lingo right! lol!). Have fun!  
  
∞...:::...λοβε...:::...∞  
  
He placed his hand under her chin and brought her eyes to his level, "I am confident that you will pass the tasks given to you, and no matter what, you will never be alone," he told her and sealed it with another kiss as there were four more hours left in the sands of time.  
  
Briseis savored the taste of his luscious lips as she molded her body against his. Achilles spread his hands over her back and massaged the tensed muscles resulting in muffled moans in their kiss.  
  
A cool breeze swept through them and Briseis shivered under his grasp. She pulled away from the kiss and snaked her hands under his shirt; her cold fingers against his warm chest.  
  
"You're cold," he whispered and rubbed his hands on her arms to give her warmth, "We should find some shelter," he continued.  
  
She moved her hands across his chest and placed them on his back, "I have my own chambers, but getting there will be a challenge," she replied, "The premises are surrounded by guards; I do not think they will trust you for a Trojan," she continued with a giggle and poked his chest.  
  
"Laugh now, but I will find a way," he returned with a short kiss to the lips. Together they rose from the ground and he grabbed his sword and shield. He slid his sword at his side and hung his shield on his back. Together they walked hand in hand through the bush; the path away from the pond was narrow and short and led to the yard of the front door. Two guards stood at both sides of the door leading into the palace.  
  
"How will you go in with your sword and shield?" she asked as she tightened her grip.  
  
"You go in and I'll find a way," he whispered into her ear as he moved behind her. She turned and looked at him, "It won't take me long, I promise."  
  
"Be careful," she replied as she caressed his cheek, "My room is on the second floor, just there," she continued and pointed to the side room at the edge of the building. It was a couple of feet away from the soldiers and looked easy enough to reach the balcony, he thought to himself.  
  
"I know what you are thinking," she said in a suspicious tone, "You're thinking of climbing it aren't you?"  
  
"You know, it scares me to know that you know me more than I do," he smiled and kissed her forehead. He started to move to his right to move towards her balcony, but she held him back.  
  
"Me too," she reassured him and returned the smile, "I'll distract the guards for you to climb the wall," and turned around to walk toward the guards. She arose from the bushes and the guards greeted her from afar. As she approached them, she fell to the ground on her knees and held her head as if she was in agony. Achilles looked from behind a tree and for a second believed that she was hurt, but held back knowing it was an act.  
  
The guards came closer and asked, "Are you well my lady? Should we call for a healer?" in concerned tones. Achilles moved furtively from behind the tree until he reached the side of the palace.  
  
Briseis had her eye on him and saw as he disappeared into the shadows, "No I am fine, I merely had a shooting pain and my knees felt weak, but I am well. Thank you," she said and one of the guards offered his hand to her. She accepted it and was escorted to the inside.  
  
"Good night lady," answered the other soldier as both closed the doors behind her. The hall inside was decorated with tapestries from overseas countries that traded along the Simois River. Torches were set on the columns that ran down the hall and in the middle was a long table with left overs of foods and fruits.  
  
The marble floors were covered with blankets and pillows that were probably used by the royal members to sit on. She saw no one and took the opportunity to climb the wide stairs up to her room. The spiral staircase was also lit by torches and finally she reached the second floor that was covered by black and white checkered tiles.  
  
The first room on her left was her own, but she was seen by Andromache who was just about to enter her room.  
  
"Dear cousin, why were you not at the feast?" asked Andromache as she came closer. She wore her night gown and Briseis suspected that Astyanax was fastened asleep within the room.  
  
"I did not wish to feast, I wanted fresh air," replied Briseis in a kind tone, "The cool breeze draped tiredness over me and I came up to sleep."  
  
"Then I wish you a good night," said Andromache as she began to walk away. Briseis called out to her and gave her a hug.  
  
"What was that for?" Andromache asked with a confused expression. Briseis just lifted her shoulders and smiled. Now Andromache was truly tired and wanted to go to her room. She turned and entered her chambers, the closing door echoing through the hall.  
  
Briseis rushed to her door and opened it before anyone else came and began to talk to her. She sighed as she closed the door slowly and locked it as she looked into her room. The light from the burning torches lit the room and her bed to the right was big, enclosed with silk beige drapes. She turned to look at the balcony, but no one was there. Where is he, she thought.  
  
She walked to the balcony and loosened the tassels to close the drapes, shutting the moon's rays from the sky. Achilles came out from behind the bed's drapes not making a sound. He walked surreptitiously toward her, but was stopped in his tracks when she said aloud, "Don't even think about it."  
  
He sighed out loud, dropped his arms to his side and questioned her, "How did you know? I did not make a sound." He came closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. In turn, she placed hers around his neck as she turned in his hold.  
  
"If you were not on the balcony, then the only place of hiding was the bed," she replied and rested her head across his chest. She laughed at the thought of outsmarting the bravest and furtive soldier that ever lived.  
  
"Why must you laugh?" he asked with a serious tone, which only made he laugh more. He smiled, but could not help himself as he too began to laugh with her. His grip around her tightened as he lifted her up from the floor; after being elevated from her feet, she gasped and in turn wrapped her legs around him.  
  
"No giggling," he said as he looked deep into her eyes, still full with laughter. She smiled at his comment and lifted her hand to run a finger down his face. She traced her thumb from his eyebrow, over his closed eyes, down his soft cheek, and finally above his bottom lip. She spread her small and gentle hand over his cheek and he leaned into her touch.  
  
His face closed the distance between them as he began to nuzzle his nose against hers. She loved how gentle he was in his movements and the passion he transmitted through his touches. The urge she had within broke as he trailed kisses down her neck. Her heart quickened as he walked toward the bed; she glanced at the floor and saw his sword and shield. It amazed her how she fell in love with a stone cold soldier and his heart's walls melted into hers.  
  
The drape to the bed was open since Achilles emerged from it earlier and made it simple for him to place her gently against the comforting covers. Achilles seized Briseis' lips into an amorous kiss and his hand moved from her neck down her side and rested on her hip. She moved her delicate fingers through his hair as the kiss grew more intense.  
  
Achilles shifted his hands under her and began to pull the strings that held her gown together. She did the same, but was faster as she slipped her hands under his night blue shirt and pulled it off of him. Briseis stroked his bare chest and he succeeded in taking off her white gown as she lifted her arms.  
  
He absorbed the image of her naked body before the light of the torches began to die, "You're beautiful," he whispered into her ear as he kissed her earlobe afterwards. Achilles and Briseis crawled under the fawn colored bed sheets and continued to caress one another.  
  
Achilles found her underarm and began to tickle her as he let out a chuckle, "I thought you said no giggling love," said Briseis as she caught his lips with hers.  
  
He merely let go of her lips graciously and played with her hair, "I take it back," he said in a gruff voice and once again tickled her sides. She kicked and pushed in laughter and hysteria and calmed her when he left a trail of kisses across her neck.  
  
Briseis closed her eyes as she felt his dreamy kisses float over her and she only wanted more, "Love me," she whispered into his ear.  
  
"I do love you," he replied tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"No," she continued and rubbed her cheek with his, "Love me," and the passion that ran through her body passed on to his through her finger touches along his back. She breathed loudly as both bodies positioned each other closer.  
  
She arched her body against his as he became one with her all over and memories flooded over them as they remembered their first time together under the starry sky in the beaches of Troy. She moaned in bliss and he nuzzled his head in between her shoulder and neck as he inserted himself into her.  
  
Briseis called out his name as she clutched the silky covers to hold herself; the only thing that was keeping Achilles from exploding was his skin as his body moved in rhythm with hers.  
  
She was lost in his passion and her heart was so full with love that a tear began to come out of the corner of her eye. His movements were full of fervor and she heard him call out her name; soon they returned to the kiss that she longed for.  
  
Their movements began to loose ardor as heartbeats reached normal rates and their breathing began to slow down. Briseis slumped back to the pillows in awe and Achilles rested his head upon her chest. Eventually he moved next to her and she positioned herself on her side to look at him.  
  
They held one another's hands and she intertwined her fingers with his, "I love how I fit you," he told her and stretched out his hand to compare it with hers. Briseis' was much smaller and more delicate; his was calloused and rough, but experienced in the area of pleasure.  
  
"And I love how I fit you," she repeated and rapidly moved her hand and tickled his side. She knew she had found his funny spot when he began to laugh; he was too slow and she joined in his mirth.  
  
He grabbed her wrist, careful not to bruise her, and he kissed her palm, "I see you have found my weak spot," he said as he took a strand of her hair and absorbed the scent that made his heart melt, "I evade the truth, my weakness does not lie in my sides or anywhere else on my body, but in my love for you."  
  
"Is that such a bad thing?" she asked in return as she turned her body face up and placed his hand on her abdomen.  
  
"You never were and you never will," he replied as he spread his fingers over her stomach area. He came closer and rested his head on her shoulder.  
  
He kissed the front of her shoulder and asked, "Tell me what do you prefer, a boy or a girl?"  
  
She sighed, not a sigh of tiredness but a sigh of wonderment, "I prefer a girl, to watch her grow into a blossom of beauty and see the men chase after her, unlike her mother."  
  
Achilles looked up at her and turned her chin towards him, "You are beautiful. The men who were too busy chasing women like Helen did not manage to see and love the person you are, the woman that I love." He kissed her on the lips and went back to his original position on her shoulder.  
  
She smiled and continued, "On the other hand, I wish to have a boy to see him grow into a strong man like his father, but I do hope he does not inherit your stubbornness," she managed to say with a small chuckle at the end.  
  
"My stubbornness say you? I hope he does not possess the obstinacy of us both combined," and they both laughed in unison.  
  
"How about you Achilles, what gender do you want for our child?" she asked as she laced his fingers with hers over her belly.  
  
"It does not matter to me, as long as I am there with you to give birth," he simply said.  
  
"You will," she replied and moved down to his eye level, "I will do anything as long as you are at my side, Lord Hades' consent or not." She neared him and embraced his body as she placed her head on his chest.  
  
Moments later, a knock was heard on the door. Her head shot up and she placed her finger on his lips. She moved over her him and from the floor, she took up her gown and quickly dressed herself.  
  
The knock came again but this time the door opened to reveal Paris holding a torch to light his way.  
  
"Briseis," he called out. He moved to the torches that had burned out by the door and lit them once again. The light illuminated Briseis who was standing and Achilles who calmly sat against the wall end of the bed.  
  
Paris drew his sword and with his right hand, "What are you doing here? I thought you were damned to the depths of Tartarus."  
  
"I was," he answered and scratched the back of his head, "I am here for the moment with the woman I love."  
  
Paris moved to the side of the room from where Briseis was standing; he was still at a distance from them, but he looked as if he would attack at any moment.  
  
"Do not give her false hope Greek. The love you claim to give her will not last long; you will find another woman to entertain you once you tire of Briseis," he said brandishing his sword in the air.  
  
"Do not talk about me as if I was not here," Briseis called out, "Paris leave my chambers now."  
  
"Achilles will come with me first," he said as he came closer. His face showed a face of determination and that of hate.  
  
Briseis was too quick for him as she bent down and grabbed Achilles' sword, "You will not place a finger on him." Achilles stood from the bed with a start, already covered with his garments, and stood behind her as he slipped his arms around her waist.  
  
Paris stepped back and warned her, "Briseis do not be so naïve; you are letting him take advantage of you."  
  
Achilles moved his hand over her arm and placed it on the handle of the sword, "Briseis, I do not want you to get hurt. Let go," he advised her.  
  
"Achilles I have to stand up for myself; let me handle my cousin," she returned and Achilles moved his hand away from the base of the sword and positioned it on her belly.  
  
"What is all this clatter?" they heard as they turned their heads to see Andromache at the doorway. She had a surprised expression when she laid her eyes upon the swords held between two relatives and behind stood Achilles, the murderer of her husband.  
  
Achilles saw her and felt pain seep into his body as he saw the wife of the man he killed for revenge, the cousin of his beloved.  
  
Briseis looked back to Paris, sword still in her hand, "Andromache, please tell Paris to step down."  
  
"Why should he?" she replied in quick pace. Briseis shot her head in her way and was shocked to hear those words flutter from her mouth.  
  
"What do you mean?" Briseis asked with arched brows as she held the sword tighter and the sweat from her forehead was cold.  
  
"He killed my husband and many other men on the battlefield, and the gods know who else he savagely took lives from," she said tearing and moving closer to the side of Paris.  
  
"Then I take it that I will be shunned from you once again because I do not plan to leave his side," Briseis admitted and Achilles tightened his hold around her.  
  
"Do not surrender your family for me," he whispered into her ear, his face rubbing against hers.  
  
"I can no longer call them family when they do not even accept me," she said aloud as a tear rolled down her face.  
  
Suddenly, before Achilles and Briseis' eyes, Paris and Andromache froze in their spots. The fire from the walls and in Paris' hand cease to move and Briseis brought the sword down onto the bed.  
  
"I give you five hours and you already get into trouble," called out a voice from behind the drapes covering the balcony. Persephone stepped through and revealed herself, a huge smile on her face.  
  
Achilles let go of Briseis' waist and went up to Paris. He waved a hand in front of his face and retreated to Briseis' side.  
  
"Come no more long faces, I bring great news," said the goddess of the Underworld and at the end of her words struck two and a half hours left in Achilles' hour glass.  
  
∞...:::...λοβε...:::...∞  
  
A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but duty called! Grrr! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to leave a review! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Persephone and Hades

Title: A Pact with Death  
  
Author's Note: Wasn't the last chapter fun? I loved it! Friday was Harry Potter Day because the third installment was released! Woo-hoo! Anyway, hope you enjoy the next chapter. I am so sorry, again, for not updating as fast as I usually do but those damn finals have been driving me crazy!  
  
Setting: This chapter takes place in Hades' castle Underworld as Persephone plans to tell her husband of Briseis and Achilles. Enjoy!  
  
∞...:::...λοβε...:::...∞  
  
In her chambers, Persephone paced the floor in front of her bed, awaiting to see her husband. Her sandals resounded against the black marble floor and she counted the steps as she walked back and forth. Where is he, she thought to herself.  
  
Not withstanding the noise from her feet, she sat down on the black silk covered bed. The pin that held her hair up was removed and she gently massaged the scalp of her head. She let out a small moan and soon felt the bed sink from behind. Strong arms slipped around her waist and she shifted her head to the side to let him rest his head on her bare shoulder.  
  
He kissed her silky-smooth neck and she reacted by running her hand through his dark, shoulder length hair, "I have missed you," he whispered into her ear. He captured her earlobe and she closed her eyes in satisfaction. He drew circles on her stomach and a smile spread across her face as his touch sent shivers down her arms.  
  
"And I you, love," she answered back as she turned slightly to look into his dark eyes. She leaned her forehead against his and he sighed out of exhaustion and tiredness.  
  
"Where did you go today? I attempted to look for you earlier, but failed to be in thy presence." He caressed her cheeks with his calloused hands and she leaned in to it. She hesitated to answer and Hades saw something in her eyes that caused him to question.  
  
"Persephone, are you hiding something?" he asked calmly as he lifted her gaze to his eyes as he lifted her chin up.  
  
She rested her hand on his black armored chest and answered, "I do not wish to lie to you." She turned her gaze on to the black marbled floor, tearing her eyes away from his prying ones. He sighed yet again and rubbed his eyes with his left hand.  
  
"You went to the surface didn't you?" he said not lifting his head from his hand. She shifted her weight to the edge of the bed and separated herself from him. His hair had dropped to the side of his face as he asked another question, "Why did you not seek my permission?"  
  
"You would have said no," she replied softly not wanting to sound disrespectful. Little did she know that he was already mad. He stood up abruptly and shook the bed; Persephone knew that convincing him would take a while.  
  
"Of course I would have said no," he shouted with his arms flailing in the air at his sides, "Persephone, I thought you loved being here with me."  
  
He thinks I have rejected his love, she thought to herself, this is not what I intended. At this, she stood up and rushed to see his stare fall to the floor. She shook her head and held his face in her delicate hands, "That is not the reason why I left. I still cherish our love. Do not ever think that I would discard what we've shared together, or my love for you Hades." He covered her hands with his and shut his eyes as if showing a sign of relief.  
  
He reopened them and witnessed his sadness leave his eyes and saw it be replaced with the love he had for her, "Then why did you leave?" he finally muttered as he pulled her back to sit on the bed.  
  
They sat facing each other and she looked to her hand laced with his, "I left with Apollo to meet a Priestess of his. I did not mean to bring any harm by leaving, I just wanted to—" but she was interrupted when he place a finger on her peach lips.  
  
"Is this the same Priestess who fell in love with Achilles?" he asked in a soothed tone, not wanting to explode and scare his beloved.  
  
She nodded and he tightened his hold on her hand, a sign that reassured her that he was not angry, but concerned, "Why did you go with our nephew to meet her? She is of not importance to you."  
  
"But she is. Hades, she is a newfound friend of mine and the same way she feels towards Achilles, I feel for you," she admitted and brought his hand up to her chest, placing it right over her beating heart.  
  
He slowly moved his hand up to her neck and pulled her into a loving kiss. Their lips molded against one another's and she gave in to his love. He broke the kiss after several moments and stood up as he shook his head.  
  
"You I can not," he said in a husky tone, and she felt like he read her mind. Deep down she was hoping that he would say yes to giving Briseis the Tasks of Retrieval, but his tone broke her heart.  
  
"How can you not? Place yourself in Achilles position and I in Briseis, Apollo's Priestess. Would you not want me to take the Tasks of Retrieval in order for us to reunite in the living world?" she said desperately, not wanting to break her promise to Briseis. They only had two hours left and bringing bad news to Briseis might cause the loss of the child.  
  
"Do you not understand the position I am now? I am the Lord of the Underworld, if I were to grant a petty girl her wish, others will come running asking for their loved ones in return. I would have chaos in my hands," he shot back as he turned to look at her.  
  
"No one has to know," she returned and came closer. The shoulder straps of her sleeves were falling to the sides, revealing her white skin and Hades tried to restrain himself.  
  
"Granting this wish to Briseis would make me less than what I already am," he stated coldly and left their chamber. Persephone grunted in frustration and threw herself onto the bed.  
  
Briseis will never forgive me, the words raised through her mind. Even though I am a goddess, I still possess human qualities, she confessed.  
  
Hades walked down the dark and misty halls of his palace. He muttered to himself in anger and then cursed himself for leaving Persephone alone in her room. He walked and turned and paid no attention to where he was going. Without noticing, he stumbled upon the lower levels of his palace and faced the door leading to the room of the Fates.  
  
He merely stepped closer and the door opened itself, revealing three women: a young girl with long flowing brown hair, wearing play clothes and holding the end of a string; a woman in her forties with shorter brown hair, wearing farming clothes; and an older woman with silver hair in front of a tall display of knitted yarn and a pair of scissors by her side.  
  
"We know why you have come, Lord Hades," stated the young girl with a high- pitched voice. She continued to pull the string as it flowed from an empty black hole from the air.  
  
"You are troubled with your wife," responded the middle aged woman who passed on the rest of the string onto to the elderly lady.  
  
"Grant this to Briseis, you would be adored. Grant it not and you would be ignored," said the oldest of the women as she continued to stitch the string into the book of fate.  
  
"So if I undo the death of Achilles by bringing him back to the living, you will care not?" he asked crossing his arms. His hair mostly covered his face giving him a sense of darkness and curiosity.  
  
"One more string..." began the little girl.  
  
"...to worry about," ended the woman in the middle.  
  
"Go Hades, do what you must. All gods possess hearts, it is a matter of whether they use it for the right reasons," answered the eldest in a wise tone.  
  
Hades sighed in frustration and turned to leave the room of the Fates. The door slowly closed behind him, and he continued to walk down the dark halls. He walked into the room where he slumped on his throne and bent down to cover his face with his hands.  
  
Persephone could no longer stand the silence of her room and so left to find Hades. She felt guilty for not following him earlier and began to fiddle with her fingers and bite her bottom lip. Her hair flowed down to her waist and as she walked down the stairs, the air lifted it up all around her.  
  
She staggered upon the room where Hades was in and saw him on his throne. Her heart shattered as she heard him sigh in distress and so she moved closer to him.  
  
"I'm sorry," his voice echoed throughout the room. His head did not lift so she walked to his side and kneeled before him.  
  
"For what my love?" she questioned him as she lifted his black hair to see his face clearly. She pulled his hands away from his face and went to kiss him on his forehead.  
  
"Long ago, when I gave you those pomegranates; they were a trick for you to stay by my side at least for half a year," he continued and brushed his finger against her lip.  
  
"At the time, I hated you for doing it. But now, I love for it; I'm glad that I ate them, for I have grown to love you and when I leave this world, it breaks my heart that I do not see you for six months," and she kissed his fingers.  
  
"Would your feelings change for me, if I said no to bringing back Achilles," he said tearing his eyes away from hers.  
  
"No, I will still love you, but I will no longer have a friend who will confide in me. Hades, I told her that I was confident that you would say yes," she admitted and shuddered to think what he would do in his reaction.  
  
"Why did you say that?" replied Hades as he looked back into her tearing eyes, "Why did you give away an empty promise?"  
  
"My heart told me to do it. Does your heart not say the same?" she said as she placed her hand over his chest.  
  
"Why do you torture me so?" he said as he looked away again and slouched back into his chair. He crossed his fingers with hers and kissed the top of her hand gently.  
  
"Because I love you so much," she returned and let out a small laugh. She looked up and saw a smile creep on his face. She loved the way she made him smile and at times express amusement.  
  
He took a deep breath as he shut his eyes and whispered, "I'll do it."  
  
She looked up in amazement, her eyes wide at his words, "Truly!" she let out as she stood up.  
  
He turned to her and saw how happy she way, "Truly," he replied and she threw her arms upon him and kissed every inch of his face.  
  
"Thank you, thank you," she repeated over and over. He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his head upon her bosom.  
  
"I must speak with Achilles though," he said aloud and her kisses ceased and head slumped against his, "What now?" he asked as he lifted his head and looked at her with amused eyes.  
  
"I forgot to mention something else," she replied looking down at him. She swallowed hard and opened her mouth, but did not know what to say.  
  
"I already know," he returned in a hoarse voice and curled his finger around a lock of her hair. She looked at him with furrowed eye brows and a confused expression.  
  
"My love, although I did not know where you disappeared to, I keep track of those souls that I hold in my grasp. I knew Achilles was not in his state of depression, but overlooked it when I was trying to find you," he said and she ran her finger down his scar on his face, "I connected one with the other and I just wanted to see your face when I mentioned his name," and he let out a small chuckle.  
  
"Why mighty Hades, playing a joke on his dear wife," she said with a bright smile on her face. She grasped his lips with hers and kissed him lightly.  
  
"How long do they have?" he asked as he continued to play with her hair.  
  
"Less than two hours, why?" she returned as she shifted her head to the side in interest.  
  
"Go to them and tell them that I will give them more time, only because I am granting Briseis her request and she might need support."  
  
"I love you," she told him and brushed her face against his.  
  
"And I you."  
  
∞...:::...λοβε...:::...∞  
  
Persephone traveled to the city of Abydos where Briseis and Achilles were staying. She landed on Briseis' balcony just in time to hear an argument arise from within her chambers. She looked into the room and saw Briseis hold a sword up to Paris.  
  
Feisty Trojan she is, thought Persephone. She could no longer take it and decided to break the reunion. With a swish of her hand, Paris and Andromache froze in their positions and she entered the room with a brilliant light.  
  
"Come no more long faces, I bring great news," said the goddess of the Underworld, "The two lovers separated from death and war can remain together once again."  
  
∞...:::...λοβε...:::...∞  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me forever! Grrr! Don't forget to leave a review! See ya! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen: More Time

Title: A Pact with Death  
  
Author's Note: Wasn't the last chapter so much fun? I am so sorry, yet again, for not updating as fast as I usually do. I finally have those damn finals out of the way, but next Saturday I leave to go to college, so I promise that by next week this story will be done! Enjoy!  
  
∞...:::...λοβε...:::...∞  
  
"Come no more long faces, I bring great news," said the goddess of the Underworld throwing her arms in the air, "The two lovers separated from death and war can remain together once again."  
  
Silence fell between them and both Achilles and Briseis turned to one another. Briseis threw the sword onto the bed and making a small thump across the room. Achilles held her face and she in turn placed her hands on his. Persephone thought that they would be elated and she threw her hands back to her sides, "Try to keep your enthusiasm," she stated.  
  
"I am sorry my lady, we are most thankful..." Briseis started without looking to Persephone. Her eyes were still on Achilles' face, absorbing every feature, "It's just that..."  
  
"We didn't expect our time together to come to an end so soon," he finished for her as he looked away and turned to Persephone. Her arms were folded across her chest and she had a mischievous smile upon her face. Achilles recognized the kind of games that the gods would play on mortals and questioned her expression, "You bring more news; by the look on your face lady, I believe it is good."  
  
"And what makes you say that great Achilles?" she returned as she walked to a nearby table where there were fruits and bread. She grabbed a vine of grapes and popped one into her mouth and gave a look of satisfaction.  
  
"It is obvious by the look of your face; I also know that you have warmed the heart of the cold Lord of the Underworld, hence I believe that you bear no bad news," he replied as he pulled away from Briseis and instead took her hand in his. Briseis did not wish his hands to be removed from her face as his warmth gave her comfort, but was contented in holding his hand with hers.  
  
"Alright, alright, I will tell you. As you already know, my Lord Hades has granted you the permission of taking the Tasks of Retrieval. Knowing how difficult it will be for you, he will give you both more time together, seeing as she needs all the support from you Achilles," she said as she pointed to him.  
  
She took the last grape and threw the pale green vine back into the brown bowl. By the time she turned back, Briseis had flung her arms over her and pulled her into a great hug, "Thank you," she whispered into her ear and tears began to escape from the corner of her eyes. Persephone returned the hug and said, "What are friends for."  
  
Briseis let go of Persephone and turned to Achilles; she placed her arms around him and he placed a light kiss on her head, "Thank you." Persephone nodded her head and began to walk away as she grabbed another vine of grapes.  
  
"These are good," she said with a smile, "Oh and Achilles do not forget to tell her what she will encounter in her tasks," she continued without turning.  
  
"I will," he replied as he and Briseis watched her walk to the balcony, "Wait my lady, what of Paris and Andromache?"  
  
"Oh silly me," she said and with a snap of her fingers the two statues had vanished from sight, "They will reappear in their own rooms with their minds altered of anything that has happened here and you need not worry of anymore interruptions," she answered as she turned to look back at them.  
  
"Isn't it funny?" Persephone said loudly with a laugh, "I remember Apollo telling me that he had heard you, Achilles, say that the communications of gods and mortals was only one sided. I hope that all of this had changed your mind," and she slowly departed into the air as she stepped onto the balcony.  
  
"Has it, I mean, changed your mind?" asked Briseis as she turned to look at him. He had a simple smile upon his face as he grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles.  
  
"Indeed it has," he stated and suddenly he wrapped his arms around her and twirled her in the air. She giggled as she placed her arms around his neck and held her head out in excitement. She lifted herself and kissed the top of his head as she curled his blond locks with her fingers.  
  
He held her in his embrace for a couple of moments, his head rested on her bosom and her head against his. She was a few inches up in the air, her legs dangled and swayed as he rocked from side to side.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered against her chest and she felt his warm breath on her cool skin. She moved a bit and he set her gently down on the floor.  
  
"For what?" she asked as she brushed her thumbs along his eyebrows. He closed his eyes and when her hand came down his cheek, he leaned into it and kissed her palm.  
  
"For what you did earlier, wielding a sword against your cousin knowing that you can be banished from your family for wanting to be with me," and he pulled her over to the balcony.  
  
She followed him and positioned herself in front of him; he lifted her and sat her on the white marble stone. She resisted and was on the verge of coming off, but he held her down, "Are you afraid?" he asked her holding her tightly.  
  
"I have a great fear of heights Achilles," she said quickly and took a hold of his hands firmly. He could feel her pulse race faster and faster and he did not know that heights had this much affect on her.  
  
"I have you; I will never let you fall whilst you are beside me," he had difficulty relieving his hand from hers and placed it behind her lower back. She shut her eyes closed and took a deep breath as she covered his other hand with both of hers.  
  
"Lift your leg," he said. Her eyes shot open and her face went pale; she shook her head and strands of hair came falling down her face, "Trust me, the last thing I would want is for you and the baby to get hurt."  
  
She looked deeply into his eyes, swallowed hard, and began to lift her leg over the ledge, "Slowly," he whispered into her ear as his head leaned against hers. She was breathing loudly and he smiled at her anxiety.  
  
Once her right leg was over, he wrapped his arm around her waist as she brought her other leg up. While doing that, she did not loosen her grip on his hand and she made sure of it as she laced her fingers with his. She had finally positioned herself and saw the beautiful sight before her. The moon glowed a bright pearly white color and the dark green trees afar swayed against the light breeze.  
  
"You see, your beauty is far more attracting that the scenery and Helen combined," he said as he came closer and hugged her strongly. He rested his head on her shoulder and she did the same as she leaned her head against his.  
  
"Do not jest," she replied and kept her eyes on the marveling rays of the moon. The stars in the night blue sky twinkled and were true diamonds layered over her.  
  
"Why would I jest about your beauty? I have fought wars for land, glory, treasure; I would surely fight another one if it was for you," he told her as he lightly played with her hand.  
  
"Earlier you thanked me for standing up to Paris, and knowing how much I love you," she started as she crooked her head to see him, "I would go to the ends of the world to be with you, to have a family with you, grow old with you and watch our children marry. Back at the beaches of Troy, I felt warm and complete. Loosing you was hard to bear; I shed tears of pain and of mourning for I had realized that you were gone."  
  
"Now that I am holding you and that our future is probable, how do you feel?" he asked as he left a trail of kissed on her neck and shoulder.  
  
"I feel as if I am on top of the Mt. Olympus," she said letting go of his hands and stretching her arms outward at her sides, "I feel as if at any moment I am able to fly and have the wind cushion my wings. So many indescribable feelings that have filled my heart completely just because you are here," she finished with a bright smile.  
  
"I am glad, for I feel the exact same way," he laughed and slipped his arm under her legs and picked her up. He walked her to their bed and lied her down lightly, setting himself on top of her.  
  
"Tell me what I will encounter when I meet Hades?" she asked as he moved over and lifted his head with his arm against the bed.  
  
She did the same as he and placed her hair behind her ears. She paid close attention as he started to talk, "The Three Tasks of Retrieval have been altered throughout the ages, Persephone being the one who changes them. I believe that the Three Tasks include courage, trust, and true love."  
  
"The third one does not sound too hard," she whispered as she grabbed his hand. He pulled her hand up to his lips and placed a small kiss on the top.  
  
"It may not sound difficult, but I still want you to take caution." He came closer and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
"Of course I will," she returned as she broke the kiss.  
  
"Now, I know that the Tasks will be based on me, so Hades will trick you and judge whether I should come back to the living."  
  
Briseis slowly started to close her eyelids and Achilles noticed that she was falling asleep. She knew this was very important information, but her eyes would not allow her to stay awake.  
  
When Briseis closed her eyes for a couple of moments, Achilles swiftly got off the bed without disturbing her. He gradually lifted her from her position and she stirred a bit, "Shhh, sleep my love."  
  
He placed her on her side of the bed and covered her in the beige silk covers. He went over to the balcony and closed the drapes as he scratched the back of his head and yawned. He then walked back to the bed and slept next to Briseis, bringing her closer to him.  
  
"I will tell you more tomorrow, for now let's rest," he whispered as he removed the hair from her face and neck.  
  
"Mmhm," she mumbled in return and turned around to rest her head on his chest. He smoothly caressed her back and her breathing was in harmony with his.  
  
∞...:::...λοβε...:::...∞  
  
A/N: Sorry it's late! Aaah! Anyway, hope you like it and sorry it's so short, grrrr! Don't forget to leave a review. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen: The Task of Courage

Title: A Pact with Death  
  
Author's Note: I'm glad that all of you have enjoyed the last chapter. I cannot believe that I have gained over 300 reviews. Thank you so much and I enjoy reading all of them! Here goes the next chapter and it includes the first task, the Task of Courage.  
  
∞...:::...λοβε...:::...∞  
  
Briseis was the first to wake, her eyes fluttered open and she saw Achilles holding her hand in front of her. She smiled and lifted her free hand to remove the blond hair that was covering his face. She traced his strong jaw with her delicate finger and jumped slightly when he said something without opening his eyes.  
  
"It's too early," he muttered and grabbed the cover to hide under it. Once hidden, he snaked his arm around Briseis and pulled her towards him.  
  
"We have to get up, I must call upon Persephone and—," but she was interrupted when Persephone herself appeared on top of the bottom side of the bed. Her weight pushed the bed down and Achilles knew that someone else was there.  
  
He removed the covers and saw one hand on her hip and the other holding an already bitten apple. Her hair was down this time flowing in loose curls, unlike yesterday's which was straight and picked up. Her garments still held that glowing shine that made her appearance superior and elegant. This time her gown was not as long and only reached below the knees revealing her golden sandals strapped around her legs.  
  
"I am here," she said joyfully and plopped down onto the bed, "Are you ready Briseis? I only need to hear the word and I shall take both you and Achilles to the opening of the Underworld. Since you are mortal, Briseis, you cannot enter so the Tasks shall be performed on the surface. I hope you have told her what she will come across Achilles," she finished as she took a bite from the apple.  
  
"I told her the Three Tasks and how she will be tricked in most circumstances, I confide in her and I know she will pass," he said reassuringly as he sat up to get his blue shirt. He slipped it on, kissed Briseis on the cheek, and stood up to go to the table with fruits.  
  
"Very well, Hades is awaiting your arrival and he will go into greater detail when we get there," she said as Achilles came back with a tray full of grapes and slices of apples and oranges. He offered Briseis first before he took some for himself.  
  
Briseis took a slice of orange and finally spoke after Persephone's arrival, "My lady, will Achilles be able to see me as I fulfill Hades' requirements?" Her face contorted as she ate the slice of orange, Achilles looked at her in curiosity and she mouthed "sour." He smiled at her childish expression and gave her grapes instead.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, the reason Hades has given him more time is logical. For the second task, Trust, you will be surrounded by two Achilles. One will be a fake, the other will be true. It is up to you to recognize and distinguish which one is your true love," she said as she took another bite and managed to take a grape from the tray Achilles held, "Hades will tell you the rest of the Tasks, he is intrigued at the fact that you want to go through with something like this."  
  
"Then all the more reason for me to get ready," she said and she stood up as Persephone signaled to Achilles that she would wait at the balcony. He knew Briseis long enough to know that she was nervous.  
  
He placed the tray further down the bed and moved closer to Briseis as she changed her attire. Achilles kneeled on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around Briseis, whose back was turned to him. He then whispered, "You're nervous, I can feel it."  
  
Briseis did not answer him and merely closed her eyes and licked her dry lips. I am nervous, she told herself, I cannot breakdown in front of him. I must show strength for the both of us, she thought and placed her hand over his, which was positioned on her belly.  
  
"Briseis, answer me," he continued and finally she responded by turning around and looking deep into his eyes.  
  
"I'm alright, really," she answered and kissed his lips lightly.  
  
"If only I believed you," he said as he played with her hair. She bit her bottom lip and he definitely knew that she was hiding something from him. He continued to look into her eyes, searching for an answer that she would not supply with her words. She felt as if he was prying her darkest thoughts, her fears of loosing him.  
  
"I am nervous, how I could I not? One wrong choice and I can loose you forever again. I feel as if my fear of loosing you is slowly winning over me; for the love of the gods, for the first time I realize that what I am about to do can cost me everything that I hold dear," she admitted as a tear rolled down her face and stopped midway on her cheek.  
  
Achilles kissed the spot where the tear had ceased to move and held her face, "I will be there to protect you; no harm will come to you, I swear it. I know you will pass because look how much you have sacrificed in order to be with me. You will succeed and we will see our son grow and be chased by girls," he smiled.  
  
She punched him carefully on his shoulder and replied, "Or see our daughter be worshipped by men from the Aegean Sea."  
  
"Yes of course," he said and rested his forehead on hers as he held both her hands against his chest, "Breathe," he told her, "and the answer will flow to you from your heart."  
  
"Who you such words of wisdom?" she asked as started to close the distance between them.  
  
"My mother," he simply answered and grasped her lips in a swift movement. They savored each other's taste as Achilles tightened his hold on Briseis. Persephone, who was still waiting on the balcony, decided that it was finally time to leave. She did not want to break their kiss, so to make things easier, she waved her hand in the air and disappeared from the room.  
  
At that moment, Andromache came into the room and to her surprise it was empty, "Cousin, breakfast in ready." Her shoulders rose in the air and she retreated out of the room to attend to Astyanax.  
  
It was not long before Persephone, Briseis, and Achilles appeared in the clearing leading to the Underworld. The trees swayed under the sun's rays against the light breeze dancing with the fallen leaves on the floor.  
  
Both Achilles and Briseis broke the kiss as the breeze blew against them. They looked around and saw Persephone approach them.  
  
"Apollo, come out already, you childish games can be infuriating at times," she said laughing as Apollo appeared behind her.  
  
"You ruin everything do you know that?" he replied as he came out from behind her and bowed to Achilles and Briseis, "My favorite couple; Briseis I wish you the best of luck and remember what I told you not so long ago."  
  
"I won't," she said as she hugged Achilles' arm. Achilles looked at Apollo with intimidating eyes wanting to know what he had to tell Briseis that was so important. Apollo smiled weakly and took a few steps back to be next to Persephone.  
  
Thunder was heard in the distance and all of them looked towards the dark, gray sky over them, "Hades always likes to make an entrance," said Apollo as more thunder came crashing by.  
  
To their side, Briseis and Achilles began to hear the splintering of wood. When they turned their heads to see what was happening, they saw the trees bending outward and a black figure walking through. Chips of wood came flying everywhere and Achilles acted with instinct as he placed Briseis behind him. Finally, the dark figure stepped through and revealed himself as Hades.  
  
He held his helmet under one arm and placed his hand on top of the sword that dangled at his side. He wore the same black armor with silver lining and his black hair was held back by a dark piece of string. Persephone walked to his side and he gave her his hand to hold.  
  
"You must be Achilles and Briseis," he said. Briseis came out from behind Achilles and bowed. Achilles looking down at her repeated the same action out of respect.  
  
"I'll take my leave then," said Apollo and quickly waved as he vanished into the air.  
  
"Briseis step forward," said Hades and Briseis did as she was commanded. She was small compared to his height; he was a few inches taller than Achilles, "Briseis, in a couple of moments you will undergo the Tasks of Retrieval, you have an option of knowing what you will come up against. Do you want to know what your will encounter?"  
  
"Yes, my lord," she said in a low voice not wanting to disrespect him in anyway if she talked forcefully.  
  
"Very well, your first task is Courage. You will be taken back to the siege of Troy where you will have to show the valor you possess in order to protect the man you love. Take heed, it is all an illusion, no actual harm will come to you or your child. Do you understand?" Briseis nodded and he continued, "In your second task, also an illusion, you will be presented with two versions of Achilles. One will be false, the other is true. And lastly, in your third task, you will be bombarded with several questions all of which you have to answer truthfully. Answer all without lying and you will pass the Task of True Love. Agreed," he stated as he lifted his hand towards her.  
  
She hesitated in shaking his hands and he answered, "In order to take the Tasks, you must make a pact by shaking my hand Briseis." With that, she took a deep breath, extended her hand out towards him and shook it with confidence.  
  
As she shook his hand, their surrounding started to change. The trees grew tall and elongated to the side; their colors turned from an auburn color to a grayish stone. The morning sky turned to night and the stars shot out from the darkness. Screams of people being slaughtered and the smell of burn were carried throughout the air.  
  
Briseis no longer felt the touch of Hades for now she was struggling to be freed from two soldiers. She saw Agamemnon dead on the floor, the dagger she had stabbed him with covered in crimson blood. Without noticing, she called for Paris and regretted it as soon as she saw Achilles jump from the ledge.  
  
It's happening all over, she thought. Achilles killed the two soldiers and Briseis fell onto the grassy floor. He bent down and grabbed her by the waist, "Come," he whispered into her ear. She wrapped her arms around his neck and saw a figure approach from afar. It was Paris. Briseis saw him grab an arrow from his back and aim from his bow.  
  
Briseis' heart rate quickened and a pang against her chest brought her pain. She couldn't breathe as Achilles was unaware that he was about to be killed.  
  
She did what she could not have done before; she lifted herself up and blocked Achilles as the arrow that Paris shot went through her chest. Her head fell forward as all of the air she had had escaped when the arrow made impact.  
  
It was all so sudden, she did not let her mind think of what to do, she merely let her heart do what was right. When Paris saw what he did, he ceased to shoot more arrows. Briseis fell backwards and Achilles caught her.  
  
"Why?" he asked her and his eyes began to tear and he ran his hand through her hair. He was about to take out the arrow from its position, but she held his hand away.  
  
"The s-s-same reason why you c-c-came for me," she managed to say as blood began to seep down the sides of her mouth. Achilles held her in his arms as her breathing began to slow down.  
  
"Don't leave me," he said as a tear escaped the corner of his eye, "Don't go where I cannot follow," he took a lock of hair and took in her scent.  
  
She caressed his cheek and gave him a weak smile, "I love you," she said and came closer to give him one last kiss. She took her last breath and then darkness overtook her; she had passed her first task, the task of Courage.  
  
∞...:::...λοβε...:::...∞  
  
A/N: Remember that it is all an "illusion" so please don't think that she's dead. Lol! I hope you liked it and I look forward to all of your reviews. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen: The Task of Trust

Title: A Pact with Death  
  
Author's Note: Oh My Gosh. I know you guys hate me right now for making you wait all of this time, but you know I would never do this on purpose. About a half a week ago, I drove upstate to Ithaca, NY to attend a Pre- program for Cornell University (where I'm going). Everything has been hectic taking classes and I haven't had time for myself. It's been so bad that I forget to eat because the time just flies. So apologize and please don't chop of my head. Thanks.  
  
∞...:::...λοβε...:::...∞  
  
After the darkness consumed Briseis, it was a while before she awoke from her slumber. She laid on a bed in a white room; there were two windows across from her and at the side of the bed were two doorways.  
  
In between the two windows was a brown table with fruits, bread, and wine. She felt so tired and her eyelids were heavy. She leaned her back against the top of the bed against the wall. She heard someone coming to her from her left and it was Achilles.  
  
She was about to call out his name when he told her to rest. He sat by her and began to caress her cheek, "You passed the first task."  
  
"I did?" she said surprised. She noticed that she was wearing new garments; they were a night blue and she was wearing the shell necklace that Achilles had given her the night she had left his camp.  
  
"Of course you did, I knew I could confide in you," he told her and went over to the table to take fruits and drinks to her. Briseis yawned and stretched along the bed; she felt as if she was asleep for more than a couple of days.  
  
"Where are Lord Hades and Lady Persephone? For the first task, everyone had disappeared into the air and I was back in Troy," she said as she was about to stand up, but Achilles gave her a concerned look from across the room and she sat back down.  
  
"They watch over, but do not wish to reveal themselves until the end of all three tasks," he said coming back and sat next to her. He offered her a bowl of different fruits and slices of bread; she took a slice of orange and she remembered the same slice she had taken back at the palace of Abydos.  
  
She ate it and like before, she showed a childish expression towards the sour juice she had sucked from the slice. Briseis looked to Achilles and he did not seem to show any care as he ate the luscious grapes. She was confused and shrugged the thoughts away.  
  
"When do I start my second task?" she asked as she went to grab Achilles' hand. When she took it, it was cold and for some reason she felt that he was distant from her. Her heart ached when he rejected her hand to grab a piece of banana.  
  
"Later," he said and kissed her cheek before he got up and went to refill the plate with more fruits. However, instead of refilling it, he placed the plate on the table and walked back to Briseis.  
  
"I shall return," he said and left through the dark doorway to her right instead of to her left. She was confused. What is wrong with him, she thought to herself. She started to feel uncomfortable and she began to feel nauseated. She grabbed her lower abdomen area and the whole room began to turn in her head. Her breath was rapid and soon enough she fainted once again only to be woken up moments later by Achilles.  
  
"Briseis, Briseis wake up," he said lovingly. His hand was going through her hair making the small hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She woke up with a start shivering and held her stomach tightly.  
  
"Achilles," she whispered and he reacted as he put his left arm under her back and his other below her legs. He lifted her up slowly and accommodated himself to place her on his lap. He held her, like a mother would hold her newborn, and rubbed his forehead against hers.  
  
"You passed the first task," he said as he placed a kiss on her forehead and to this Briseis opened her eyelids, for she had heard him say those exact words earlier. She placed her hand on his chest and looked up slowly.  
  
"You told me that already," she reassured him and rested her chin on his shoulder, "Only this time you said it more affectionately. What is happening?" she asked drowsily as she started to get up, but fell slightly back down, for she was still dizzy.  
  
"I do not know what you mean; I was not here earlier. I just came in to see you," he told her as he brushed a strand of hair away from her face. He kissed her lips and bit her bottom lip with care. He longed to do that ever since she began to take the Tasks.  
  
"No you came earlier; do not play games with my mind. I feel not up to it," she said harshly, the dizziness causing her to say things she did not wish to say.  
  
She got up from him and placed her bare feet on the stone cold floor. She had no balance and fell against the wall in front of her, scraping her arm. She winced at the pain and the lightheadedness only worsened. Tears of pain began to fall from her face and she did not know what to do.  
  
Slowly she turned against the wall, she saw Achilles come closer as he extended his hand out towards her. She slapped his hand away and walked away against the wall.  
  
"Do not come near me," she said with a shiver, "my vision is blurry, my head spins like a bottle upon a table, and my knees bend when I do not ask them to," she said and soon she hit the ground, her legs could no longer sustain her weight. What is wrong with me, she thought to herself once again, I did not feel like this before...... She stopped. She realized what was making her feel so ill. The fruit; her eyes slowly rested upon the table and she closed her eyes in horror. I do not want to loose my child, she thought.  
  
"You poisoned me," she said without thinking, "My body is rejecting the baby we made, hence why I am in such a condition." She began to sob as she slowly sat upright on the floor. Achilles went up to her and stood on one knee. He lifted her chin and she looked at him with fiery eyes full with anger and pain.  
  
"I would never," he said emphasizing the last word, "hurt you. You are dear to me and the baby. We must stop this; I do not want you to continue the Tasks. My word is final." He looked deep into her eyes and he knew that she was going to say something in return. He was right.  
  
"Your word mean nothing to me," she spat at him, "For all I know you might be the imposter; I know that I am in the Second Task right now. Hades knows how to trick that unwise and those who are gullible in the eyes of love. How I do I know that you are the man that I love?" she returned and turned her gaze onto the floor.  
  
"After all we've been through, you can not tell who I am. We have become one in more than one occasion and the result is living inside of you," he said and stood up from the floor, "How can you not trust me?" he asked, but silence fell between them, "Answer me!" he yelled.  
  
She jumped slightly and snapped her head at him, "If you were in my position and you have met two Achilles, would you trust yourself?" she asked. She knew that made no sense, for the lightheadedness made her mind sluggish.  
  
"You can trust me Briseis," came the other's voice from behind the black curtain in the doorway. It was the other Achilles, exact from top to bottom. She nodded her head in confusion and looked to the floor as she grabbed her head with her hands. The Achilles that was standing near her turned to the other and with instinct went to grab his sword, but he was unarmed. The other Achilles had a mischievous smile on his face and came closer to the both of them.  
  
"I can not do this," she said to herself, "I do not want to loose you by making the wrong choice." She rocked back and forth in her seat, the poison running through her veins slowly and painfully.  
  
"You can do this Briseis," said the Achilles who came in recently. The real Achilles knew that he was the imposter, but how would he make Briseis see the truth. He looked at her and his heart shattered at the sight; her head in her arms, rocking herself back and forth in confusion.  
  
"Briseis listen to me. I am the real Achilles, please trust me," he said aloud and lowered himself once again on his knee. He waited for her response, but no words came forth.  
  
"I," said the other Achilles, "would never yell at you Briseis, choose me if you want to be with me forever."  
  
Briseis, pretending to act crazy, came up with several questions to ask, "If I can trust you, then tell me whom did I love before you?" The imposter looked at her and merely answered, "No one, you were a Priestess, do you not agree?" he asked as he turned the Achilles next to him.  
  
"Actually, you are wrong," he said, "She did love someone before me," he indicated by pointing to himself.  
  
"Oh and who might that be? I remember the stories we shared under the roof of my tent and she mentioned of no earlier love than that of mine," answered back the false Achilles.  
  
The true Achilles stood from his spot and turned to him, "How wrong you are, the one she loved before me was the Lord god Apollo. Do not forget that her life was dedicated to his service and her faith and love was devoted to him."  
  
Briseis looked up him and was amazed that one of them knew the answer. She never told Achilles whom she had loved before him, although it was not the same love, she still looked to Apollo as a god who earned her love. She remembered though, the day of when she was captured by Achilles' soldiers. He told her that the love between the gods and humans was one sided. Therefore, he knew that she loved Apollo and that the night they had shared together was hard for her to leave her priestess life behind.  
  
The real Achilles was proud of himself for answering the question correctly. He knew he was right because his thoughts also traveled to the day that she was captured.  
  
"Very well," she continued, "How many times have I become part of you in our intimate moments?"  
  
The imposter did not really know how many times they had sexual relations, "Countless times," he answered. Briseis had a pretty good idea that the other Achilles by her would have a better answer than the one she just heard.  
  
"Our first night in the tent before you tried to kill me; the next night when you were sore, but your pride wanted to show me otherwise; a couple of nights after, the day you left my side for Troy; and lastly in your palace bedroom in Abydos. Does that answer suffice?"  
  
Briseis did not answer and went on to the next question to clarify her choice, "What gender do you want for our child?"  
  
The fraud smiled at her question and went over to hold her hand, "A girl to grow up as beautiful as you." Briseis felt her heart pace quicken knowing that the man holding her hand was the fake. She stood up slowly, holding on to the wall for support.  
  
"You are wrong," she said lightly, "Not only did you answer all of the questions wrong, but you were confident that you got them right. I loved my Lord Apollo before Achilles for I was a Priestess, I did share only four intimate relations with Achilles, and lastly before Persephone came, he told me that he does not prefer a specific gender," she looked to the real Achilles in front of her.  
  
"I would prefer to be with you when you give birth," he finished the sentence for her and she nodded her head in agreement.  
  
The Achilles that was only a few steps away began to clap, "Congratulations in passing the Second Task," he said. When Briseis and Achilles looked at him, they saw his form change into that of Hades.  
  
His voice changed back into that husky, dark tone and he continued, "I thought I was going to get the questions right. Obviously, I do no pay attention most of the time and just blabber out any answer. Very well Briseis, take a rest," he said and with a wave of his hand in front of her face, she felt the poison leave her system and the pain leave her body.  
  
She grabbed her stomach in fright but Hades told her, "Do not worry Briseis, your child is alright. What I gave you was not poison, but something with similar symptoms. It was completely harmless to the babe," he finished and disappeared through the black veil in the doorway.  
  
Achilles and Briseis were left alone. Achilles turned back to Briseis and she looked at him with tears forming in her eyes. She closed her eyes and felt strong arms embrace her waist.  
  
She accepted them and whispered into his ear, "I am sorry." He did not reply and instead simply placed his hands under her thighs and elevated her from the floor. She wrapped her legs around his waist and snaked her arms around his neck.  
  
"Rest," he told her, "and there is nothing to be sorry for. You were confused; do not blame yourself for not knowing the truth ahead of time." He laid Briseis against the bed and kissed the top of her head. He was about to stand up, when she held his hand.  
  
"Don't leave, please," she pleaded. He did not need to hear her words over again in order to stay; he slowly got on the bed and crawled over to her side. She turned to see him and they both held each others hands. He brushed his lips lightly against the back of her hand and she came closer to be embraced by his warmth.  
  
"Sleep," was the last word that she heard before her dreams were full of darkness and emptiness.  
  
∞...:::...λοβε...:::...∞  
  
A/N: Again, I am so sorry for the delay and I hope to post up the next chapter really soon! I promise! 


	17. Chapter Seventeen: The Task of True Lov...

Title: A Pact with Death

Author's Note: College Life is so consuming!!! OMG, I am so sorry about no updating sooner. Several of you were kind of worried that something happened in the family or to myself and I thank you for your concerns. To tell the truth, the last time I updated was a couple of days before leaving to a summer program. Then right after, I started college at Cornell and I haven't had anytime for myself. So whenever I had time, I wrote a little bit down on piece of paper. So again, I'm sorry and there's no reason why you should stop being mad at me, because I would be mad if I hadn't updated.

The room was dark and cold. Briseis opened her eyes, but could see nothing before her. Darkness loomed around her and the cold stung her skin like needles. She decided to walk, but found that there was no floor under her; she was hanging in midair. She started to panic, not knowing what to do. A shiver ran down her spine as a warm but subtle breeze blew from her right side. She calmed her nerves and took a deep breath of cold, sharp air.

Then out of nowhere a loud voice boomed from all around her. She squinted and tried to find the figure that was talking, but her eyes were incapable of seeing through the darkness.

"I am Zeus, king of the gods. What is your purpose here?" Briseis shivered as she opened her mouth. Nothing came out because of the anxiety that flowed thorough her veins. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I am Briseis, my lord, and I am here to claim what is mine," she stated in a nervous tone as she rubbed her arms up and down to get some warmth.

The voice of Zeus boomed in laughter, "Claim what is yours? My dear, do you not realize that what you claim is irretrievable?"

"I've come thus far, not even the Lord of the gods can tell me that all that I have done has been for nothing," she said and regretted her tone of voice.

There was a small pause that made Briseis shiver again, "Achilles was right about you; a strong woman with the heart of gold. Nevertheless, you shall go through the last task and if I am not satisfied, then all of this has been for nothing," he stated and Briseis took in another sharp breath.

"Let us begin," Briseis held her breath not knowing what to expect, "You are with child yes?" he asked.

"Y-yes, I am with child," she answered and was shocked as to how simple the question was.

"Would you give up your child in order to save the man you claim to love?" At that moment, her heart fell and she closed her eyes in pain. How he could ask such question, she thought. She was at a loss as to how to answer it and confusion coursed through her head.

"Answer," the voice echoed in her head. What should I say, she said to herself. How can she give up one for the other?

"How can I answer that question?" she asked as tears began to fall down her cheek. She knew there was no way out of this and she had to answer the question.

"By answering it; do you not prefer one from the other?" Zeus asked yet again.

"No, I love Achilles with all my heart and although I have not shared as much time with the baby, I also love it. How can you make me choose between the two things I love most in this world?"

"Briseis, you are trying my patience. It is a simple question-"

"In whose eyes? Not mine," she cried out, "How can the Lord of lords have a cold heart and not see the pain you are causing within me? To choose between what I want and what I already have?"

"Think about it Briseis, choosing Achilles will bring him back to the living and you will have an abundance of children. Choosing the child you already possess within you will inhibit all of that," he stated.

"I will not choose," she said simply.

"Then so be it," and then thunder crashed above her head although she did not see any clouds, or anything else for that matter.

Then suddenly, a blinding light appeared in front of her and she had to hold her hands before her face in order to block the rays from her eyes. The light settled down and she removed her hands from their position. She looked up and saw a handsome figure standing before her.

His hair was sterling silver, long and resting just above his shoulders. The same hair appeared on his face in the form of a beard. He looked like an old man who has lived for many, many years. His clothes were a fainted purple and the golden sash around his waist was pinned together by a gold coin with a thunderbolt branded on it. The clock he wore was also a shinny gold and his hand held a scepter with the same image on the golden coin.

"Surprised to see me?" he asked and the expression on her face was that of awe and wonderment. She knew who it was. The Lord of the gods was standing before her; the golden thunderbolt branded on the coin had given it all away. She found that her feet now rested on the floor and as a way of respect, she prostrated herself before him.

"Stand up Briseis; I'm tired of mortals doing that. I've had to endure it for millennia on end."

Briseis stood up and as she did she wiped away the traces of wet trails left by the tears that had fallen before.

"Why do you cry fair lady?" he asked.

"The first question you asked is still haunting my thoughts," she answered and he cocked his head to one side.

"Why is it so hard for mortals to choose between two things?" He still looked at her and waited for her response.

"Because it is not in our nature to choose in that manner," she replied.

"But I made you and everyone else to choose and become decision makers on their own."

"But you also made us with hearts, the one thing that pulls us apart from the gods and any other creature. We are made to love," she stated as she used her hands to emphasize the words in her answer.

"So you will not choose?" he asked once again.

"No," she nodded her head, "I will not live with the guilt and regret of a stupid decision I had to make. No one can make me choose, not even you my lord."

"Well done," she stared at him with her brows together in confusion.

"Pardon, my lord?"

"Many would have failed as soon as I asked the question. Some would have chosen their true love, others what they have now. But your answer surpassed all of them. You have passed the final task," he stated kindly.

Briseis drowning in tears of joy, started to laugh knowing that all was over. She looked at Zeus and could not help herself. She went up to him and gave his a hug. He returned the embrace as a father would do to a daughter.

"May your life be full of happiness and joy; take care of Achilles and continue to show him the love you have given him and raise the child in an environment of love and care," he whispered into her ear and he pulled away from her slowly.

"Thank you," she said and saw him vanish into the air.

Briseis stood there in wonder and could not believe that she had done it. Everyone had faith in her and Achilles was one of them.

"I told you, you could do it," she heard a voice behind her. She knew who it was and turned around to see the man she loved.

"Achilles," she whispered and sprinted towards him. He caught her as she jumped into his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Kissing him passionately, Achilles couldn't help but smile in the lip-locking kiss they were having.

She pulled apart and rested her forehead against his. She played with his hair and brushed her nose against his, "I love you," she added.

"And I love you," he replied with the golden smile he would always give her. They kissed once again. The darkness around them began to evaporate and the vision of trees and sky became clear.

Never once there was a love as strong as that of Briseis and her Achilles.

A/N: Oh man, I just realized that the last line was a total rip off from Shakespeare. LOL! Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it and an EPILOGUE will be coming soon.


	18. Epilogue: I Have Something to Tell You

Title: A Pact with Death

Author's Note: Oooh the EPILOGUE, finally!! Aren't you excited!!?? Well other than my late updates, I hope that most of you enjoyed my story. I surely enjoyed writing it and I hope to write more, maybe during Christmas Vacation (a full month!!!). Anyway, wish me luck in my first semester of college and read any of my other stories if you're ever bored!

Also, in this last installment, I decided to change Achilles' child's name so, just a minor alteration.

Epilogue

"Androcles, it is time for bed, gather your toys and put them away," cried out Briseis from the garden. Seven years have passed since she encountered the tasks. She was older now, but her body still held the voluptuous curves and the silk touch that Achilles loved about her.

"Coming mother," called out Androcles from inside the house. The body resembled his father in many ways: his hair, his eyes, and his stubbornness. But he had his mother's sense of reasoning and that "golden" heart. He stomped outside and picked up the toys he left stranded on the garden floors.

"Do not have an attitude with me or you will have to deal with your father," she said and saw the change of his face. He continued on, but more quietly and with less attitude.

He went inside and put his toys away. A few moments later, he came out and gave Briseis a hug, "Goodnight mother."

"Goodnight son," and she placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head.

"And do I not get a hug?" called out a voice from the doorway leading into the house.

"Father!" yelled out young Androcles and he ran to his father and gave his a hug as well. Achilles bent down and returned the embrace. As always, Achilles ruffled his son's hair and Androcles laughed.

"Go to bed young one, your mother is tiresome and so am I," he said and tickled him. He laughed even more and ran to his room.

Achilles stood up and turned to his wife, "You spoil that so of yours too much," she chuckled and he came closer.

"And what of you giving him dessert before dinner?" he exclaimed and slippled his arms around her waist.

"Do not point the finger to me husband, we are both to blame," and she snaked her arms around his neck.

"I missed you today, my mind was flooded with images of your face and it would not stop haunting me," he said as he came closer and tickled her lips with his breath.

"And your face invaded my mind, we are squared," she smiled and closed the gap between them.

The kiss was passionate, as always, but Briseis pulled away, "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" asked Achilles confused.

"No you did not," she paused, "Achilles I have something to tell you," she said not knowing how to articulate her thoughts.

"Tell me, what could be bothering you so?" She looked at him and cupped his cheek with her hand.

"Achilles, how do you feel about giving Androcles a small brother or sister?" she asked and he shifted his head to the side picking up what she was saying.

"Briseis, love, are you.......are we......" he couldn't find the words to respond to her. She nodded with a huge smile on her face; he laughed and picked her up twirling her in the air.

"We're going to have another child....." he said in amazement, "The woman I love is going to bear my second child."

"Mother's going to have a baby, can I have a brother?" yelled out Androcles from the doorway.

Achilles and Briseis turned to look at him and at the same time said, "Bed!" They ran towards him, hand in hand, and he laughed as he ran to his room. His parents caught up with him and tickled him on his bed.

After finally putting him to sleep, Achilles and Briseis retreated to their own room. Later that night, Achilles had his arms wrapped around his beautiful wife. He knew she was awake but hesitated in saying anything.

Moments passed and he finally broke the silence, "What troubles you?"

"What do you want it to be?" she asked and his mind traveled back to when she also brought up a similar question in the palace near Troy.

"The gender of the child is of no matter to me, as long as I am with you, my life is complete," he said as he stroked her arm.

She smiled as she also remembered the similar answer he gave her years ago. Achilles moved down the bed and rested his head on her stomach area. They both fell asleep as the gods smiled down upon them wishing them more joy and happiness in the future.

THE END

A/N: I thought this epilogue was kind of cute, I hope others will agree. Anyway, I noticed that I didn't touch on what happened to Paris and Andromache. Maybe I'll write a fanfic in which it involves their reaction to when Achilles is back and they want to get married. Ooooh, fun! Let me know what you guys think....


End file.
